


Where do I Begin?

by Mitsumi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Annabeth is so understanding, M/M, Non-BoO compliant, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pain, Romance, Start as Percabeth going to Percico, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con, a bit of a slow burn, but no smut, just mostly hints, memories being relieved, mentions of rape/non-con, nothing is described in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsumi/pseuds/Mitsumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“It just hurts so bad to know that the person you love doesn't want you, will never give you a chance, and that you never had a chance to begin with.”</i><br/> </p><p>Dropping the arrow back on the floor, Percy just kept on staring at the ceiling. Based on what he saw, Nico was visibly upset and Eros was just sitting there before the light came in and took Nico away. There was something wrong there. Eros didn’t seem to want to take Nico away even though he seemed to have grabbed the boy before he was gone, that was for sure.</p><p>Which leaves him the question, who the hell took Nico?</p><p>----</p><p>Follow Percy, Jason and Piper on a quest around the globe to save the ghost king, only to realize they had been sent to places where Nico had memories left behind for the past three years. </p><p>PJO Bigbang 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do I Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [alexfry01](http://alexfry01.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Art](http://thedorkiestdemigod.tumblr.com/post/95505986214/heres-my-art-that-i-did-in-the-riptide-bigbang) by [thedorkiestdemigod](http://thedorkiestdemigod.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I dedicate this to the people, my friends, beta-reader and artist who had been nice and quite supportive about this when ever I made them read the drafts.
> 
> I faced a lot of things while writing this, I got in an accident and been stuck to the bed and forbidden to do any work, we had a major black out that had made it almost impossible for me to send the confirmation for the second writers check in, work became totally demanding and now I'm running a fever. But I am so happy to finally publish this. This is the longest fic I have written yet.
> 
> I do hope everyone would enjoy it. I'm not much compared to the other writers who have joined the Bigbang and this really made me nervous but I hope everyone would like it.
> 
> Thank you to the admins of PJO Bigbang for giving me the chance to write this.
> 
> Criticism are highly welcomed.

**WHERE DO I BEGIN**

_“It just hurts so bad to know that the person you love doesn't want you, will never give you a chance, and that you never had a chance to begin with.”_

 

As the sun raised just off the coast by the Fireworks Beach, a young boy with dark hair and baggy eyes sat by the cliff watching as Eos, the goddess of dawn, gave way to Apollo. He pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his head over his arms and just basked at the warm fleetingly touching his pale olive skin.

 

He was at awe as her rosy fingers danced, blending with the orange sky, as if she was literally opening the way for Apollo with her graceful movements. Her pure white wings, untainted by the sky’s color, were gliding along with her despite riding her own chariot. She was smiling, and it was blinding like Apollo himself. They were both just too radiant for him, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of them. It was a rare chance to see them at work as it was usually just the sun god.

 

It was weird, he decided, as the sun rises at different time in different parts of the world, but somehow Eos manages to ride with Apollo through all of that until the ‘dawn’ was done in all other places. He sometimes wonders if Eos and Apollo have a thing for each other with the way she moves around him. It was sensual, like he was invading something very intimate between the two gods by watching them do their work.

 

That thought sparkled something painful inside him which he chose to ignore. He really shouldn’t think about things like that because he didn’t want them anymore.

  
It’s been roughly two weeks since Gaia’s fall, or rather her forced sleep, and the two camps have been rebuilding themselves. Camp Half-blood more so than Camp Jupiter as the last stand was held there. He could say that they were lucky enough to win. A lot of the campers died and they thought it was the end. To feel all those souls of people who he may have talked to even just once passing the gate of life and moving on to the underworld, it was the creepiest feeling he had ever felt in his entire life. It wasn’t like the war with the Titans when only a handful died, no, because this time only a handful of demigods from each house or legion had survived. The ground was literally painted red and gold, the pyre burning for days to accommodate all the mourning.

 

As the two gods passed by him, Nico di Angelo stood up and started walking back to his cabin, not bothering to dust off his clothes. It was still quiet around camp, everyone was probably still asleep. They did have a long celebration last night. It was a miracle Nico even bothered to stay; maybe it was because of those sea green eyes that had begged him to stay around until his birthday was over. Yes, it was Percy Jackson’s birthday yesterday and Nico just stuck around because Percy requested. Why he couldn’t even say no to that guy was beyond him.

 

Stepping inside his cabin, he was shocked to find someone was sitting on his bed. Nico narrowed his eyes and scowled. Before him was Cupid, but he looked a bit different. Though his wings were still as pure as before he wasn’t wearing the white frock suit he was wearing back in Croatia, instead he was wearing a rainbow buttoned down shirt and white loose-fitting pants. His eyes were still red, but they weren’t as scary as if every valentine in the world was squeezed. It was more of a gentle red, like a rose blooming in spring. Cupid’s long black hair was tied with a red string.

 

“Cupid” Nico spat, glaring at the god. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

The god merely smiled at him. “Eros actually.” he replied nonchalantly. 

 

Ah, so he’s Eros, which explains the much looser and comfortable persona unlike his strict Roman counterpart. Nico shook his head. Roman or Greek, he still didn’t like him and would still like to kick the god out of his cabin.

 

“I rarely go in this form as mortals usually pray for my Roman side more because of that Valentine’s Day they invented.” Eros laughed, and Nico felt his body shudder. It was like listening to soft bells, ringing pleasantly in his ears, calling to him. “But I do prefer this form.”

 

“What do you want?!” Nico nearly yelled as he wrapped his arms around himself. If Cupid made him angry and frustrated about himself because of the forced admittance of his feelings, Eros was making him feel things he only feels when a certain son of Poseidon smiles at him. He felt warm and tingly.

 

“Nico di Angelo, you fascinate me.” Eros crossed his legs and propped his golden bow and arrows by the bed. “While my mother did prefer cheesy romances, which she sees in a lot of demigods these days, I have noticed your strong and unrelenting love, despite being unrequited.”

 

Nico visibly flinched at that. Despite knowing Percy would never like him that way, it still hurts when other people point out that his love will never be returned and it felt like a double slap when it comes from the god of love himself.

 

“You see Nico, not only am I the god of love and desire, I was also regarded as the guardian of homosexual love.” His eyes were twinkling as he saw the shock on the young demigod’s face, that side of him wasn’t really much known these days. Homosexuality was something big back in the days, but, as other religions started to come out, people had started to think it was wrong to fall for the same sex which was why Eros’ position as the guardian was forgotten. “Your love for Percy Jackson is one of the most pure loves I have seen in this century.”

 

Nico tried not to, but he couldn’t help but laugh bitterly at that. “Pure? My crush on Percy has been built from hero-worship, broken promises, lies, and treachery. There is nothing pure about what I feel for him.” He could hear his own voice, resigned and laced with longing. If his love was pure, then that is the biggest joke about his life there is.

 

The god looked at him sadly. “Pothos would have loved to meet you” he muttered softly as he shook his head. “Believe me Nico, despite how a love blooms, the purest form of love is the love that expects nothing in return. You still love despite the pain and darkness, knowing he won’t love you back.”

 

Ouch. Way to rub salt into his wounds. “I don’t know what you mean…” Nico pursed his lips as he looked away. He didn’t understand. His love wasn’t pure. It was selfish because he did want Percy in every possible way; it’s just that he can never have him, and he was resigned to that faith.

 

Eros shook his head once again, like he was tired of Nico’s constant denial. “No matter.” He looked straight in Nico’s eyes, dismissing the boy’s earlier words. “I am here because you fascinate me and I do wish to propose something to you.” He again smiled that blinding smile that makes Nico’s heart speed up. “Like Zephyros, I want you to be under my own protection.”

 

Nico’s eyes widened. Did Eros just ask him to take him under his wing? No pun intended of course.

“W-what?!” He sputtered, not believing what he is hearing.

 

However, the smile on the god’s face didn’t relent. “I wanted you to be immortal and be part of my retinue, but I’m sure you wouldn’t want that and Hades might have something against it.” He chuckled at that, how ironic would it be that the son of the god of the underworld becomes a part of the god of love’s retinue? “So for now I want you to be my champion. All your victories shall be in my name, but of course it is shared with your father. We wouldn’t want to anger him. It is like Jason Grace is Hera’s champion, but still his victories are for both her and his father.”

 

Nico took a deep breath and really looked at the god of love. He felt his body shaking, from fear or what he didn’t know. He was too overwhelmed with what Eros has just told him.  He didn’t know what to say to that. Was this really true?

 

“W-why?” he managed to utter out. “Why me? I-I’m not special.”

 

As Eros reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, a blinding light engulfed Cabin 13. It felt warm and cozy, too warm that Nico had to close his eyes and felt comfortable as the warm washed over him like a soft loving caress. He could hear Eros’ muffled voice say something- or was he yelling? -before he felt horrible pain piercing through his body.

 

Nico screamed as he fell down on his knees, the pain eating its way inside of him. He curled up on his side clutching his chest, clawing at his shirt. He faintly heard a crash and a yell –not Eros’ voice though- before he felt the darkness take him. 

* * *

Percy stared at Annabeth as she bit her lip and tucks a stray hair behind her ear; she gazed back to him and gave him a rueful smile. They were currently at the Big House discussing with Chiron and Grover about Nico’s disappearance earlier this morning. He was going on his usual morning walk when he heard a scream coming from Nico’s cabin. He immediately ran towards the cabin, uncapping Riptide as he kicked the door open and yelled Nico’s name when the young demigod suddenly disappeared in the middle of the room.

 

He would have thought that Nico was just simply shadow travelling away if it wasn’t for the warm light enveloping the Ghost King before disappearing. There weren’t any shadows at that time because of the light, so it was impossible for Nico to just use his ability. And could he even shadow travel while crouching down like he’s in pain?

 

In short, Nico was kidnapped. It was further proven when they investigated Cabin 13 and saw a golden set of bow and arrows and Nico’s Stygian sword propped up by the bed, both untouched. Chiron wasn’t saying anything about the weapons, but Percy suspects that he knows who the owner is but couldn’t just drop a name until he confirms it.

 

As of now, they weren’t sure on how to find Nico. They have no idea on who took him so they were waiting for Rachel to come in from her boarding school and see if there will be a prophecy or even just a clue about it, anything that could help at all.

 

An hour of sitting idly waiting for Rachel had Percy’s ADHD kicking in. He started pacing, capping and uncapping riptide, going to Thalia’s tree and back just to check if Rachel had arrived before deciding to just sit on the porch, looking at the tree.

 

It sucks that Rachel had to go back to school after the war. She was trying to make up from all the lectures and notes she missed while the war was on going. It’s not like the mortals would just accept her reason about trying to make peace between the Roman and Greek camp or looking for her missing friend using her oracle powers as her excuse for not attending class for a few months or so.

 

“Percy!”

 

He quickly stood up and ran towards his friend, meeting her halfway on the hill. “Rachel! I’m glad you’re back!”

 

The red headed girl shook her head and grinned at the boy in front of her. “Of course you are, you’re probably itching to go out there and rescue Nico.” Rachel dramatically sighed. “No love for me at all.”

 

“Don’t be stupid.” He nudged her and took her bag as they walked towards the Big House. “Of course I missed you, but this isn’t the time you know.”

 

“I know, I know. I’ve seen it.” She reached out for the door knob and turned it so they could get in. Annabeth was still sitting by the ping pong table along with Grover and Chiron. “You don’t know how awkward it is when you’re in the middle of a class when suddenly you see glimpses of the future or worse, a prophecy.”

 

Annabeth chuckled at that, giving the mortal girl a smile. They were both friends now as far as Percy knows. They weren’t at each other’s throat anymore after the Titan war and Rachel’s short oracle ceremony, but they’re not the best of friends though.  Percy’s just glad that they weren’t fighting and the two were getting along, it would be awkward to be in between his girlfriend and his almost-girlfriend-turned-oracle-and-friend if that happens.

 

Rachel sat down across from Chiron and took out her notebook. “I’ve been listing down and sketching all the things I’ve been foreseeing and a few minor prophecies I’ve had while I was in school. Thank gods that nothing like a big prophecy had yet to appear though.” Taking a pen that was sitting comfortably behind her ear; she started circling a few sentences in her notes, along with some sketches.

 

“Here.” She then handed it to Percy who decided to sit while she was writing beside Annabeth. “These are the things I’ve seen about Nico.”

 

Percy took it and laid it between him and Annabeth.

 

Nico holding a golden arrow with pure white wings while a shadowy figure was lurking behind him was drawn nicely, as expected from Rachel.

 

“Wow…” Percy muttered and traced the detailed face of Nico. “Nico looks like an angel here.” How ironic was that? ‘ _Nico di Angelo, Nico of the angels. Nico who looks like an angel._ ’ Percy mentally snickered at that.

 

Rachel nodded. “That’s what I saw yesterday.” She frowned a bit. “The vision was a bit dark, but I am pretty sure it was Nico and he looked like that.”

 

“That’s interesting.” Annabeth muttered before flipping through the note book, reading the words Rachel had marked. Percy just ripped the sketch off the notebook and passed it to Chiron, his dyslexia would just hinder him on reading those, so he’ll just leave Annabeth to that.

 

Chiron gave the sketch a once over before sighing. “I’m afraid I know who took Nico based on Rachel’s vision and the things we have discovered in Hades cabin.”

 

Percy was about to ask on who when Rachel’s chair clattered on the floor as the girl stood up, her eyes glassy.

 

 

 

> _The road to acquire the son of sea brought to light,_
> 
> _Love and sky shall guide him through the flight._
> 
> _Captured angel’s tattered heart he carries,_
> 
> _Reclaiming the arrows of his memories._
> 
> _The daybreak ends when the wings shall dart,_
> 
> _It all comes back to where it starts._

 

Staggering as the soul of the Oracle left her, Percy picked Rachel’s seat and help her sit down. He didn’t understood much about the prophecy, but he knew it was probably about Nico, it did have the word ‘angel’ like it did before when they had to rescue him from the twin Giant’s jar. Sitting back again, he turned his gaze back to his girlfriend and mentor, who were now discussing about the prophecy. They looked really serious about it so he just shrugged and turned to Rachel again who now took out a bottle of water and was writing down what she just had uttered.

 

“So what do you think about the prophecy?” he asked as he saw she had finished writing.

 

“It’s obviously about Nico. But it has a lot of other things included in it.” Rachel mulled as she tucked her pen behind her ear. “I think a lot of my visions are about this prophecy and I think this isn’t just about Nico.”

 

Percy nodded. “I think so too and I think I’m part of it.” He pursed his lips as he remembered the first part of the prophecy. “ _The road to acquire the son of the sea brought to light_.” He repeated and sighed. “I think that’s about me; me being the son of the sea because of my father.”

 

The sound of papers rusting and a clearing of a throat made Percy and Rachel turn back to their companions.

 

“We think so too Percy.” Annabeth confirmed. “I think this is a quest for you to find Nico.”

* * *

Going on a quest with no clue at all on where to go makes Percy’s head ache, Kelp brain or not. He was again sitting at the steps of the Big House, but this time waiting for Jason and Piper. He was starting to feel a bit restless and he blamed his ADHD for that. The feeling of knowing he has to be out there searching and doing something, but he was stuck here waiting, bored out of his mind.

 

“Percy!” He heard a distant yell and saw Jason and Piper riding Tempest, landing a few feet away from him. They left for Camp Jupiter last night after the party, as a promise to Reyna and Frank to help out on a few things.

 

Just a few seconds later, Arion came running in and stood beside Tempest as Hazel dismounted him. A falcon flew by and transformed into Frank.

 

Percy felt a lump on his throat. He bit his now chapped lip as he stare at Hazel, who was now running towards him. Great, how was he going to tell Hazel that Nico’s been kidnapped?

 

After the brief meeting earlier about Percy’s involvement on the quest, they had decided that the Sky and Love means Jason and Piper. They had IMed the two immediately and asked them to return. Unfortunately, Hazel and Frank were also there when Jason received the IM. Chiron have been brief in the message, saying something has happened to Nico, and now it looks like it’s Percy’s job to fill them in about the details.

 

It felt like _déjà vu_. Telling Hazel that Nico’s missing and was probably kidnapped by a god was like telling Nico that Bianca died. There was a twinge of pain and guilt inside of him, despite knowing both instances weren’t his fault at all. Still, he was a second too late to save them both. Why couldn’t he just be fast enough?

 

Telling the four of them what happened was painful. Hazel couldn’t stop crying as both Piper and Frank comforted her. Jason fisted his hands as small sparks came out of them.

 

“Did you just say that all that’s left is a golden bow and a quiver of arrows?”

 

Percy nodded. “Yeah, it was propped up by Nico’s bed.”

 

Jason gritted his teeth as he glared at the sky. “Damn. I know who took him.”

 

“Eros.” Percy said in a monotone. Chiron had confined earlier about his suspicions on the god of love and lust. The golden weapons were actually common with the gods, what made them different this time was when they inspected them; most of the arrows tips were red. Chiron had said that one touch with the tip of those arrows can cause your deepest feelings, no matter how deep you bury them, to surface. You would be left with the bubbling feeling of lust and love for the person you wanted the most. There were also black ones, ones that were used to hurt instead. Then there were the white tips which were used to make you fall in love with another person. In conclusion, Eros was the only god who had those sets of arrows, making him the prime suspect.

 

“Why Cupid can’t just let him be” Jason snarled. “Wasn’t the first time enough?” He muttered.

 

Percy’s eyes narrowed a bit. “What do you mean Jason?”

 

All eyes were now on the son of Jupiter as he reeled back. Shock was evident on his face. He had probably said something he shouldn’t have.

 

“Jason, did that just mean what I think it means?” Percy gripped on the edge of the steps he was sitting on. “That that wasn’t the first time Eros had tried to kidnap Nico?”

 

“W-why would he do that?” Hazel managed to say as she wiped her tears.

 

Jason sighed and stared sadly at them, especially at Percy which strikes him odd. “Nico’s going to kill me for telling you this.” He groaned and flopped beside Percy, Piper automatically sitting beside him, taking his hand. Jason smiled at her appreciatively. “The thing is, when we were getting Diocletian’s scepter we kind of had to face Cupid. We fought him for a while; it was hard because he was actually invisible. He wouldn’t give us the scepter unless Nico gave him what he wanted.”

 

Even without knowing what Nico has given to Eros- err Cupid, whatever- with the tone of Jason’s voice, it must have been something valuable.

 

“I can’t tell you guys what it is. It’s Nico’s story to tell, not mine.” He looked at them apologetically. “In the end, Nico gave up and we got the scepter.”

 

Hazel nodded. “T-thank you for telling us.” She smiled, though worry was still evident on her face. Percy couldn’t blame her; after all it was her brother who was missing. “So how do we get Nico back from Cupid then?”

 

“Actually, Rachel just gave a prophecy about it.” Percy loosened his hold on the edges of the steps and began to recount the prophecy to them. “Annabeth and Chiron think that I have to go and find Nico with Love and Sky, meaning Jason and Piper. We think its Piper because unless Nico had a secret affair with Drew or any of the girls in Aphrodite’s cabin…” Percy and the rest shuddered at the thought, but he noticed Jason’s amused smile flashed for a second or so. “Then Piper’s the closest there is for Nico.”

 

“Then I’m going with you.” Hazel frowned, not liking that she’s excluded on the quest to find her own brother.

 

“Hazel no, I can’t let you go with us.” Again, the dread of Bianca’s death loomed over him. He had to convince Hazel to stay and not go after them or the same thing might happen again. Someone would die because there’re too many demigods on the quest when it’s made for just three people.

 

“But Nico’s my brother! I have to go!” Hazel glared at him. He felt bad about it but he couldn’t really let her go. Frank, ever the teddy bear, pulled and tried to calm down Hazel.

 

“Hazel, I understand that you want to go, but someone who isn’t part of the prophecy is not allowed to go. A lot of bad things happened when more than who was requested went out.” He had to cut off the part where most of them died because of that. Will Bianca’s memories forever hunt him?

 

“I don’t care!” Rubies and gold started popping out on the ground around Hazel. “He’s the only family I have and I will find him!”

 

“Hazel calm down.” Piper said, probably using a bit of her charm speak to soothe the girl down. “We’ll think this through okay? How about we all go inside and talked to Chiron and Annabeth about it before rushing to anything.”

 

“Piper’s right, Hazel, come on.” Frank started walking towards the door, his arm around Hazel as the girl bit her lip, trying not to lash out or cry again, muttering about he has to somehow contact their father.

 

Piper looked back at the two boys with a grimace. “I’m not sure about this Cupid-Eros thing.” She waved her hand, when he mentioned the god’s name in both Greek and Roman. “But there’s something fishy if Eros did kidnapped Nico.” She shook her head and went after Hazel and Frank.

 

After the three had disappeared inside the Big House, Percy leaned on the railings. “I kind of understand her you know.”

 

“Who? Piper?” Jason frowned in confusion.

 

“No, Hazel.” He sighed and looked at his co-ex praetor. “Nico was like that when Bianca left. And I seriously dread what might happen after this quest.”

* * *

Percy was packing a few of his clothes and some supplies for their directionless –cause really, the prophecy said he would know where to go, but he was still as clueless as ever on where to start, a dream or something would have been nice by now- quest, when a bright shimmer caught his eyes. He looked at one of the empty bunks and once again saw the most beautiful person he can imagine – apart from Calypso that is. She still looked like a cross between Annabeth, his mother and that actress he had had a crush on years ago.

 

“Lady Aphrodite.” He greeted her, his face forming a frown. Gods don’t visit without a purpose after all.

 

She smiled beautifully at him, which made Percy look away for a bit. Never trust someone that beautiful.

 

“Percy, I need for you to do me a favor.” She said, straight to the point.

 

His eyes narrowed. There wasn’t anything good that came out from gods who asked for favors, he usually suffers because of it.

 

“My son is missing, and I want you to find him.” She sighed, fanning herself slightly like she was too hot inside Poseidon’s cabin. She didn’t look bothered at all for someone who just said their child is missing. “You’re friend had met him before.” Aphrodite then smiled, reminding Percy of Annabeth again. “I’m sure you know who Eros is?”

 

Something somehow snapped inside Percy at that time.

 

“What?!” He glared at her, gauging if she was mocking him or something. “Why would I even try finding him when he’s the one who took Nico?” He tried his best not to really yell, he wouldn’t want to anger the goddess after all, though he really was tempted to.

 

Aphrodite tutted. “You don’t know that yet.” She stood up and cupped Percy’s face to face her, making him flinch slightly. He just hoped the goddess of beauty won’t take offence on that. “All will be known in due time, once you find him.”

 

Percy tried to move away, it felt awkward to be stared at by a beautiful woman like that, especially if she’s a goddess.

 

“Now why don’t you go back inside where all of this commotion started and you’ll find a nice gift inside.” And with that Aphrodite disappeared in a series of puffs and sparkles, way too flashy than normal if you ask him, which was probably creepy in a sense.

 

“Damn…” Percy raked his right hand through his hair before running towards Nico’s cabin. As brief as his talk to the goddess had been, it definitely left some doubt in his head about the truth of Nico’s disappearance. It was nagging in his head ever since he saw the boy disappear, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around it. Something was definitely wrong with all of this that was sure.

* * *

Nico first thought as he woke up was that his body was in intense pain. It felt like his insides were burning, eating all of his organs. He felt sore and battered, like he just died and gone back to Tartarus.

 

He shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable with the pain in his body, when he noticed the soft feeling beneath his skin. Trying to open his eyes to inspect his surroundings, Nico was greeted by the darkness. Everything was engulfed in the dark and not a single light could be seen. Normally, he would feel comfortable and at home in the dark, after all he could control the shadows and his father was the king of the Underworld, but something felt wrong in where ever he was. It didn’t felt right at all, like the shadows were telling him something he couldn’t hear. Wait. Why couldn’t he hear anything? It was too quiet. No sounds other than his own steady breathing.

 

Despite his protesting muscles, he moved and tried to feel where he was really laying. It seemed like it was a bed, a rather large one as he still couldn’t feel the edges as he moved his arms about. He felt a warm tingling feeling inside his chest, a feeling that seemed to warn him not to move, but he couldn’t just lay there. He had to get out of here.

 

He wasn’t apparently bound on the bed with any form of rope, so, even though he couldn’t see a thing, he sat up carefully and tried scooting across the bed painfully. Small gasps of pain escaped his mouth as he shoved his limbs slowly, still trying to find the edge of the bed. It had to end somehow right?

 

The sound of a door creaking stopped him from his mission as a soft glow of light entered the dark room. He looked, squinting, at where the light was coming from and saw the rippled silhouette of a winged person by the door behind a now visible curtain. Now that he can see, though barely, he could make out that the curtains were dividing two portions of the room; it was separating him from his captor and making it impossible for him to make out who was it.

 

“Ah~ Nico, you’re finally awake.” The person said. Nico couldn’t recognize the voice though; it was somehow muffled a bit. It might have been because Nico couldn’t exactly hear well, probably from a concussion or something; his body was in pain after all.

 

“E-Eros?” He managed to utter out, still squinting as he tried to adjust from the dim light behind the curtain, trying to figure out who the person or god was. He felt his throat burning from the effort to speak before the curtains were pushed aside and a hand clamped down on his arm tightly and warm, and then everything went dark again, Nico falling unconscious. 

* * *

Percy flopped down on Nico’s bunk bed as he tried to even out his breathing. He felt confused and tired.

He had arrived in Cabin 13 a few minutes ago and found a lone white arrow in the middle of the room. It was different from Eros’ arrow that they found as the whole arrow was white instead of just its tips. It was also different from the one Rachel drew. Percy being impulsive as he was immediately took it.

 

A series of images or more like memories, flashed by him as he touched the arrow.

 

They were memories of Nico while he was staying inside the cabin, no more like his stay at camp half-blood. Some weren’t really important, like Nico just lounging on his bed with his headphones on listening to loud rock music, going through his daily schedule or changing his clothes. That last one made him blush though, Nico had a nice body for a lanky boy. But most of them were memories before the war with Gaia had started, and some after the war. There were no in betweens at all. It was like Nico never came back to camp when Percy had first gone missing.

 

The most important memory was the most recent and the last one he had seen, the few minutes before Nico had been abducted; Nico’s conversation, or rather argument, with Eros.

 

It was weird because it felt like he was dreaming. He was standing there beside Nico as he conversed with the god of love. Though he couldn’t hear anything at all, he could feel what the other demigod was feeling; the anger, the feeling of confusion and fear, and the helplessness and warmth. Though the god‘s expression varied from amused, pity, sadness, pride and reservation.

 

He wished he could really hear them, just so he could understand why Nico was feeling that way. He could feel the constant pain, the hurt that was radiating from him. It didn’t sat well to Percy. Why would Nico feel that way?

 

Dropping the arrow back on the floor, Percy just kept on staring at the ceiling. Based on what he saw, Nico was visibly upset and Eros was just sitting there before the light came in and took Nico away. There was something wrong there. Eros didn’t seem to want to take Nico away even though he seemed to have grabbed the boy before he was gone, that was for sure.

 

Which leaves him the question, who the hell took Nico?

* * *

After attaching one of his bags on the saddle that was put on Blackjack, Percy turned and faced his girlfriend who was talking to Piper and Jason about their quest.

 

After a day or so of planning on how to find Nico, Percy had a dream about a ranch. The dream consisted of cows and chicken running about, some of them even started attacking him. He would have dished it out as just a random weird dream if not for the image of a small boy sitting in the darkest corner of the barn. He knew without a doubt it was Nico. He was pale and thin with an aviator jacket wrapped around his shoulder. Annabeth was a bit skeptical about the dream, but eventually relented through Percy’s persuasion.

 

Percy was just thankful to finally have a destination to go to. Though there are probably hundreds of ranches out there, he was a bit positive that the ranch he saw was the Triple G Ranch. After all, it was the only ranch he knew that was at least connected to Nico, despite the place being monster infested without any signs of any domestic animals at all like his dream.

 

Flying from Long Island to Texas would be a bit taxing so he was glad that Jason and Piper would join him. They would probably reach the area in a few hours, roughly around three hours at max. He didn’t plan on having rest stops along the way, and he hoped that Blackjack, Tempest and Piper’s new pegasus, Queen, wouldn’t be too tired because of that.

 

“Make sure you IM me when you get there.” Annabeth reminded him as she puffed and placed a hand on her waist. He knew she was a bit worried about him going on a quest again, she always was, which made a small flutter of happiness swell inside of him. It wasn’t bad to be reminded that you are loved back by the one you love the most from time to time.

 

“I know Wise Girl.” He grinned and kissed her lightly, more like a peck actually. He couldn’t deepen it if he wants to, or else he might change his mind and not leave camp at all. He couldn’t have that, Nico needs him after all.

 

He had promised himself that he would do everything he could to get Nico back. He had a lot of making up to do after all. Nico deserves more than what life has dished out to him and, even though Percy knew that it wasn’t much at all, he was going to be a good friend this time, even if it kills him. He owed Nico at least that much.

 

“I’ll make sure he calls.” Piper grinned and shoved Percy aside.

 

She gave Annabeth a hug and they were somehow whispering to each other, so Percy turned to Jason.

 

He knew that Jason and Nico had somehow become close while he and Annabeth were in Tartarus, but watching Jason worry about Nico made Percy feel a bit jealous. He know he shouldn’t, but being reminded that Jason, who just knew Nico for a few months, was more close to him than Percy who knew the boy since he was 10, was kind of a harsh blow on him.

 

It was probably his fault, for not really giving Nico much trust to begin with. Sure, the guy betrayed him somehow, but now that Percy thought about it, Nico was probably as much as a victim as he was at that time. Hades was a bastard for doing that to his own son. So, all in all, he knew he was partially at fault for his distant friendship with Nico. Like the guy said _‘not giving people a second thought…that can be dangerous.’_

“Even if we don’t find Nico, I hope we’ll find something there.” Jason sighed as he mounted Tempest.

 

“I hope so too…” Percy mumbled and turned back to Blackjack.

* * *

Everything was a mess when they arrived at the ranch. It was just like how they left the place years ago, except a bit on the disaster side. The house was on the verge of collapsing and fences were broken. The barn, where the monsters stayed before, was still intact though, despite all the debris around it.

 

Jason whistled beside Percy. “Looks pretty abandoned.”

 

Percy nodded. “It probably is” he said as he led Blackjack to a part of the field where they could rest. “It looks the same as when we rescued Nico here about two years ago, minus the broken fences and rundown house; though I’m pretty sure Eurytion was running this place.” Turning back to his two companions, he gave them a small sad smile. He could probably guess that Kronos’ army probably came here and got the son of Ares for helping them. On why he didn’t return to take care of the ranch after the war, Percy had no idea.

 

“Why don’t you boys start looking around for Nico or even just a clue; I’ll get the pegasi settled and maybe get something to eat.” Piper started ruffling through her bag, waving Percy and Jason off as there weren’t any potential threat yet.

 

The two boys shrugged and stared roaming around the place, dodging debris on the way.

 

“Any clue where to look?” Jason asked after a few minutes of looking around.

 

Percy pointed at the barn a few meters from them. “That’s where Nico was captured, and it’s still intact so we might as well check it out.”

 

With a nod, Jason followed Percy. There was more debris as they got near the barn, like it was purposely blocking their way, almost making it impossible to pass through. But since they are both demigods, with a few flicks from Jason and a push from Percy, they both managed to reach the door.

 

“Why you didn’t just fly us here is beyond me.” Percy jokingly said to the blond as he pushed the barn door open.

 

“Shut up, Jackson.” Jason playfully pushed him inside and started looking around. Both boys frowned at the almost empty room. Everything was just collecting dust. “Think we got the wrong place?”

 

Percy shrugged and started roaming around. “Probably, it might have been another farm where Nico was.” He picked up a piece of wood and threw it behind his back. “My dreams did consist of evil chickens attacking me.” The grin he was going to give Jason vanished as he looked up and saw a white arrow, much like the one in Nico’s cabin, sticking out from one of the barn’s supports, where the chains that held Nico years ago were hanging.

 

Jason frowned and looked up above his head, seeing Percy’s serious face, and also saw the arrow. He whistled lowly.

 

“Looks like we’re at the right place after all.” He barely registered Percy’s nod before flying up to the beam and plucking the arrow out, handing it to Percy on his way down. “Let’s compare that to the one you found in Nico‘s cabin.”

 

Turning the arrow around, inspecting it, Percy started following Jason who had walked out of the barn door, going back to their camp site. “I think it’s the sa-” he managed to utter before an onslaught of memories came rushing to him like before.

 

Percy fell down on his knees as he saw a Memory Nico thrash at the chains, yelling as he waited to be sold to the Titan Army. Like before, it flash forwarded to the important ones; the parts where Percy saved him, Nico talking to Bianca’s soul and to Minos.

 

He could see the deceit and malicious intent in Minos eyes as he talked to the son of Hades. Despite not hearing the conversation, he could feel the fear and panic rise up in Nico’s body before yelling and running off the barn and towards the entrance of the Labyrinth.

 

The memories slowly vanished as Memory Nico faded out of the view.

 

Percy sat there panting. He slowly noticed two figures hovering beside him. Jason was shaking him lightly while Piper was charmspeaking him awake. He let out a long sigh and smiled lightly at the two of them. “I’m fine.”

 

“Dude, you just blacked out there” Jason said frowning, but he could see the relief in his eyes. They were probably worried. “You were like how Rachel looks when she’s was giving out a prophecy.”

 

Piper nodded beside him. “Are you sure you’re fine? Do you need anything?” She probably ran towards the barn hearing Jason panic about his black out.

 

“I’m okay.” He stood up, his body shaking a bit but nothing he couldn’t handle. “I think it was the arrow.” He lifted up the arrow he was still holding to the two other demigods.

 

Jason pursed his lips. “But nothing happened when I took it and handed it to you.”

 

Percy looked back down on the arrow. “I know. It just sort of happened.”

 

“Maybe it has a time trigger or something?” Piper suggested as she dusted off her pants and started walking out of the barn. “We have to look at it more, along with the other one.”

 

“Here.” Jason took out a piece of cloth. “Maybe we should just keep it here, just to be safe.”

 

Something inside Percy wanted to keep the arrow near him, but he knew Jason was right so he handed the arrow over. Jason immediately wrapped the cloth around it. “It really would have been better if Annabeth was here to study these. We aren’t really the wisest things out here.”

 

Jason laughed and slapped Percy on the back jokily. “That’s true.” He grinned and they both went after Piper, who was now waiting with a blanket full of food and a frown on her face. 

* * *

“Yeah, it was weird.” Percy lifted up the two arrows to show them to Annabeth through IM. “Nothing bad actually happened to me. But I saw Nico’s memories of this place.”

 

“That’s interesting.” Annabeth frowned a bit. Though Percy had just called, he immediately went into telling her what happened inside the barn. “But it didn’t happen when Jason touched it?”

 

“No.” Jason shook his head as he squeezed beside Percy so Annabeth could hear and see him. “I only held it for a second or so. I handed it to Percy so he could see if it’s the same as the other one.”

 

The image of Annabeth talked to someone beside her, her head nodding to whatever the person beside her said. She was probably conversing with Chiron about the arrows.

 

Apparently, Percy was right as Chiron’s head came into the view on the IM. “Percy, we aren’t still sure on what to make about the arrows. I think it is best if you send them back here at camp while you three continue the quest.”

 

“I’m not sure…” The feeling was back again, like he was hesitant to part with the arrows for some reason. “What if we need them somewhere?”

 

He could feel Jason and Piper stare at him, but he ignored them. He wants to go with his gut instinct, and it’s saying that he should keep the arrows.

 

Chiron gave him a look and sighed. “Yes, you might be right. The arrows are there for a reason after all.”

 

Percy nodded, relief washing over him. “Then we’ll just call back again if we have something new to work on.”

 

“Do that, I want every detail.”

 

“Be careful Seaweed brain.” Annabeth popped in again and smiled.

 

Percy smiled back to his girlfriend. “You got it Wise Girl.” He then cut off the IM.

 

“Now, you boys need to eat.” Piper grinned and sat down at the blanket, the pegasi sitting behind her as she handed them sugar cubes.

 

Jason sat beside Piper while Percy sat across from them. “Can you get me something blue?” He said with a huge grin on his face.

 

Piper laughed. “You are so weird” she managed to say between laughs before getting her cornucopia. “Are blueberry muffins fine?”

 

“You know what? I think I want some cheese burgers instead.”

* * *

 Why couldn’t they eat in peace? was something Percy will always ask.

 

Just as he was going to take a bite out of the cheese burger Piper handed him, a hydra came out into view and started attacking them.  It was such a waste to see such a good burger flopped to its end on the cold and muddy ground. All Percy wanted was just one bite.

 

Uncapping Riptide, the three of them immediately went into action. Piper tried charmspeaking the beast, distracting it as Percy cut of its heads and Jason burning down the necks with lightning bolts. They also had to keep watch of each other as seven heads are hard keep at bay. It didn’t help that it gave off poisonous fumes that they shouldn’t inhale, he was just glad Jason can manipulate the air somehow and direct the fumes away from them. Percy managed to trip a few times while Jason stayed air-borne. Piper kept on shooting it with random food or cutting it using her knife when her charm speaking wasn’t working with all of the heads.

 

It took a while, and a lot of the hydra’s heads beheaded, before they had completely killed it. They were messy, covered in the monster’s blood and sweat. Why Percy couldn’t just will it away like water, was something he had wished he could do just to get cleaned. Maybe he can ask the naiad to let them bathe in her river. Hopefully monster’s blood isn’t too filthy for her; he didn’t want to feel like he was bullying her again when asking for a favour.

 

“Wow.” A voice came from the nearby rundown labyrinth entrance. Eurytion appeared with a huge grin on his face. “I’ve been trying to get that awful beast tamed or at least drive it away for months now.”

 

“Eurytion!” Percy exclaimed, running towards the immortal man. “What happened here?” He grimaced as he gestured to the place. “Everything’s a mess.”

 

“I know.” Eurytion sighed, his braided white beard moving a bit. He looked at Jason and Piper, probably sceptical about their presence.

 

“They’re with me.” Percy shrugged and gestured for the two to come closer. “These are Jason and Piper. They are my friends.”

 

The older man nodded, deeming it fine to continue telling Percy what happened. “Well, after you killed Geryon, the Titan army came and kind of ransacked the whole place.” He kicked a broken piece of wood and it flew across the barn. “Then Hydras just came and took over the place. I’ve been killing them one by one though, so I can start raising horses and scorpions again.” He then pointed with his thumb to the dead hydra by their feet. “That was the last one of them and he was the toughest to kill, especially when you’re all alone, despite being immortal. Neither fire-breathing nor flesh-eating horses are any help when they’re too restless, having to sleep by the uncomfortably cold maze’s entrance.”

 

“I didn’t know.” Percy pursed his lips. If someone had just informed them back at Camp-half blood, maybe they could have sent someone here to help out.

 

“Of course you didn’t” Eurytion scoffed.

 

Jason narrowed his eyes and Piper shifted uncomfortably. Percy just sighed. He might not be friends or close with Eurytion, but he was one of the people Percy forgot again. The list was just increasing. How many more people had he let down?

 

“So what brought you back here? I’m sure it wasn’t to kill that Hydra.”

 

Though his voice was void of emotion, somehow it stabbed Percy right through his chest. “We’re kind of looking for Nico.”

 

“Weird.” Eurytion frowned. “That boy came here months ago, probably a year or so, looking for you.” He gave a pointed look at Percy. “He helped out for a bit before leaving to continue looking. Are you both just hiding from each other or something?”

 

Percy felt another knife rake through him. So Nico did look for him despite pretending not to know him when he found him at Camp Jupiter. It was definitely weird that the opposite was happening now.

 

“No” Piper answered for him, adding a hint of charm speak to her voice. “We saw Nico the other day. He was kidnapped, so we’re on a quest to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be held?”

 

“Nope, sorry lassie.” Eurytion grinned widely. Percy was distinctly reminded on how the older guy acted when Annabeth was around. “I haven’t seen him since that time. I’ve only been trying to raise the horse, cattle and scorpions by the maze’s entrance and killing hydra in my spare time.”

 

Percy sighed. “Thanks anyways. We might camp here for a while and rest before leaving tomorrow morning. Is that okay with you?”

 

“Yeah sure, you killed the last hydra anyways.” He gave a waving gesture. “I’ll just check on the heard and probably take them back here once they’re settled.”

 

Percy gave him an apologetic smile as the immortal left.

 

“I don’t like him.” Jason, who was quiet through the whole conversation, finally spoke.

 

He shrugged. “Then let’s just get cleaned up, eat some ambrosia and get going.”

 

“But we don’t know where to go from here.” Piper shook her head and went to their tattered blanket of food. She took out her knife, Katoptris, and unsheathed it. “I can’t see the future or clues at all about Nico.” Turning the knife around, she sighed. She had been trying to make it work since before they even left camp, but all it gave her was a black image.

 

Percy clamped a hand on Piper’s shoulder, squeezing a bit. “Then we’ll just have to wing it.”

* * *

Winging it was a definitely bad idea.

 

The three of them ended up in San Francisco, battered and bruised, after a five hour flight with the pegasi. They kept on running in with aerial monsters every five minutes, for about two hours, which strangely attacked and pushed them to run for the safety of Camp Jupiter.

 

So now there were on top of Pluto’s shrine trying to plan out what to do next. Reyna dropped by earlier to check on them and gave them a few rations and a map before going back to her rounds while Frank was still in Camp Half-blood. 

 

“Maybe we should go to the Underworld.”

 

“Worth a shot, Nico did spend most of his time there.” Jason nodded, agreeing with Percy.

 

“But how do we get there?”

 

Percy pointed at the map. “DOA Recording Studio in L.A” He smirked widely. “There’s an entrance there. Annabeth, Grover and I went there when we were twelve.” His smile faltered a little as he remembered something.“Though we need more drachmas to bribe Charon.”

 

“How about the entrance that Orpheus used?” Piper suggested as she took out another burger from the cornucopia and handed it to Percy. Thank Zeus he has Piper in this quest. Good ol’ cheese burger.

 

“That’s in Central Park.” Percy said in between bites. “Nico and I went there before.”

 

Jason eyes widen a bit. “Maybe we should use that entrance if Nico has been there before. We might find a clue or something.”

 

“You’re probably right.” Percy swallowed. “Nico was the one who knew that entrance. It leads straight behind the main gates of Hades’ palace.”

 

Piper smiled and clapped her hands. “Great, now we have a plan. We can drop by a mall later to get something that plays music for us.”

 

The two boys nodded and continued eating, glad to finally have a plan. Hopefully, when they fly back to New York, those blasted monsters will leave them alone.

 

“Guys” Reyna’s voice came from below them. The three of them peeked at the edge of the roof to see the Praetor holding something between her hands. “You might want to look at this.” She held out a white arrow similar to the ones they found. “I found this by the Senate House.”

 

Percy quickly jumped from the roof beside Reyna. “Let me see that.” He grabbed the arrow and started inspecting it.

 

“PERCY!” Jason flew down with Piper in his arms. “Haven’t we established that we can’t hold it bare handed?”

 

The son of Poseidon shrugged as he turned the arrow over. “It looks the same as the other two. Where exactly did you find it Reyna?” He turned back to her, but still looking at the arrow in his hands.

 

“The place where the Ambassador of Pluto stands” she said in a monotone voice. “So I thought it might have something to do with Nico.”

 

“That’s... interesting.” Piper frowned and looked at the arrow that was still held on to by Percy. “So every place Nico has been to have an arrow sticking on them somehow.”

 

Percy nodded. “That’s what I’ve been thinking. It can’t be just a coincidence.”

 

“That one seems odd though.” Jason commented. “It still hasn’t triggered or done anything like the other two.”

 

Green eyes blinked and looked back at Jason. “You’re right. It hasn’t. Unless...” He looked back at Reyna again. “Did you feel or experience anything while holding the arrow when you took it?”

 

The Daughter of Belladonna shook her head. “No. Nothing happened. I just plucked it up off the ground and came here immediately.”

 

“That’s weird. Maybe it only happens when it’s Percy.”

 

Percy swears he heard Jason’s breath hitched a bit. But as he looks at the Golden Boy, he couldn’t see any difference from how he was before, no sign of shock or anything.  He looked as serious as ever.

 

“Maybe this one is different.” Jason supplied. Percy took his eyes off him, dismissing what he thought earlier as something he must have imagined.

 

“Probably is, but we should keep it with us just in case.”

 

Jason nodded and turned to the shrine. “Should we look inside? Nico’s been here before right?”

 

“We might find a clue.” Piper pushed the skeleton door open. Despite the scary appearance outside, everything seems to be normal from the inside. Aside from the dust bunnies attacking the place, the gems and skeleton design of the shrine looked scarily awesome.

 

“Hazel and Nico started cleaning this place up before the war with Gaia started. It was when Hazel just arrived here for a few months.” Reyna supplied as she and Piper stepped inside.

 

Percy scoffed a bit as he followed with Jason. “At least it’s decent. My dad’s shrine is a shabby shack.”

 

Both Reyna and Jason gave him an apologetic smile. They couldn’t help it if Neptune’s children were considered bad luck at camp at that time, but they knew better now.

 

Percy waved them off as he went to the empty altar. “It’s fine guys. I’ll just have to make sure my dad gets the right shrine when we get back.” He grinned back at them. “I’ll make it cooler than Jupiter’s.”

 

They barely heard a thunder rumble outside which caused all of them to laugh, even Reyna.

 

It took them an hour to inspect every nook and cranny of the shrine. They couldn’t find anything so they all decided to leave for New Rome to eat before going to Central Park.

 

Clutching the arrow, Percy looked at the three who were about to exit. “You guys go on ahead.” He turned back and looked at the altar once more. “I just have to check something.”

 

Jason looked at the two girls then back at Percy before shrugging. “Sure, we’ll wait for you by Terminus.”

 

As he heard the door close behind him, just as he expected, the memories came crashing in.

 

He can see Nico in his toga talking to everyone at the Senate’s house. Then it shifted to where Nico was yelling at Reyna, probably the day where he brought Hazel to camp. It kept on shifting to different memories, the days he must have spent here and most of it was with Hazel.

 

The last one was when he had met Percy again. He could see himself looking at Nico with recognition yet still couldn’t remember the boy. Percy could actually feel the shock, frustration and sadness coming from Nico in waves. Somehow, by reliving these memories, Percy understood more why Nico had pretended not to know him that day.

 

Then, something new happened.

 

 _“Percy Jackson.”_ He heard Nico say, the tone of his voice saying his name like an incantation.

 

He saw Nico and Hazel sitting on top of Pluto’s shrine. The boy was swinging his legs at the end like a little kid.

 

_“Hazel, I have to be careful what I say. Important things are at work here. Some secrets need to stay secret. You of all people—you should understand that.”_

Percy watched as Hazel blushed. She was saying something, but somehow he couldn’t hear her. He can only hear Nico’s voice.

 

 _“No_ , _I’m sorry I can’t tell you more. I can’t interfere. Percy has to find his own way at this camp.”_

 

Percy knew that. He knew he had to find his own way, but he still couldn’t help but feel betrayed at that time. But he knew better now. He couldn’t blame Nico.

 

He faintly saw Memory Nico smile, something Percy hasn’t seen for such a long time.

 

_“Very. To his enemies, but he’s not a threat to Camp Jupiter. You can trust him.”_

Something inside Percy warmed at the thought that Nico said he can be trusted because, whether he liked it or not, he knew Nico doesn’t just trust anyone, especially him because of Bianca’s death.

 

Lost in his own thoughts about the fallen di Angelo, Percy barely noticed that he couldn’t hear Nico’s voice anymore, despite the memories still playing in front of him. The two siblings continued to talk before the memory shifted to the games and Mars’ appearance at camp then everything disappeared.

 

Percy sat back on the ground panting. He didn’t know why viewing Nico’s memories put a strain on him, but he felt really tired. One thing’s for sure though, he can only see these memories when he’s alone and it probably only works for him if what Reyna said was true, and he doubt the Praetor was lying to them.

 

 

> _“…Reclaiming the arrows of his memories…”_

 

 

Closing his eyes as he remembered a small part of the prophecy, Percy lay down on the cold marble ground and contemplated. This was a mission for him; a quest to find the son of Hades with Jason and Piper. Every place they’ve been to has an arrow which contains Nico’s memories that only he can view while alone. Something was definitely at works here and he still couldn’t shake what it was. Maybe this was the gods trying to guilt trip him about Nico and how he had abandoned the boy before, not giving him a second thought when the son of Hades was probably facing a lot of things on his own. In his defense he did have a lot of things going on with his life too.

 

Nico ran away from camp at the age of ten when his sister, the only family he had left at that time, died. He had been fending for himself for such a long time after that, learning the basics of fighting monsters through firsthand experience. He wondered who took care of him when he was too battered and tired, with no nectar or ambrosia there to heal him. It must have been hard and lonely. He shouldn’t have been surprised that the geeky boy who couldn’t stop talking and admiring things turned into a cold bitter teenager.

 

A small pang of pain shot through Percy’s chest, most likely guilt. Nico trusted him despite letting him down a lot of times, and yet he couldn’t trust the boy when he tricked and brought him to Hades just to get information about the family he didn’t know or better yet remember. Nico looked out for him and thought about Percy’s well-being by researching the River Styx so he wouldn’t die while the others had just resigned on him sacrificing his life for Olympus, and what does Percy do in return? Hate the boy when he wasn’t allowed to tell Percy who he really was. Great. Percy has just concluded that he was a douche bag.

 

Groaning and hating himself just a bit, Percy picked himself up and walked out of the shrine. He couldn’t be that bad, right? He did rescue Nico a handful of times. Like when they first met, in Triple G Ranch and in Rome. That’s three times. There are probably more small things that he must have done for the son of Hades that he couldn’t remember.

 

Percy sighed and kicked a loose gem outside Pluto’s shrine before walking off to Terminus, Jason and the rest might get worried if he was gone for too long. He has a lot of making up to do when they get Nico back and just backing off when Nico starts to snarl at him like before was not an option anymore. He needs to finally put a foot down and be the friend Nico deserves.

* * *

A quick lunch at New Rome was all Percy needed to get going. The depressed and hurt feeling was gone from mulling about Nico and he was more than determined now to find the Ghost King and make up for the time lost.

 

He called and discussed his realizations with Annabeth and Chiron while Jason, Piper, and Reyna were there to support a few of his claims. Percy was careful on what he was saying though. He chose not to share the guilty feelings he kept on having about Nico after every memory. They all agreed that Percy was right. That he might have been the only one who can see the memories because of the prophecy. After discussing their options further, Chiron agreed on the three of them going to places Nico had been before, but not the Underworld.

 

They might have not been allowed to go to the underworld, but the entrance was still a place Nico had been to so the three of them had started gathering their things for their trip back to New York when someone arrived.

 

“So how’re my favorite people.” The trio plus Reyna was blinded by a huge grin. And by blinded, Percy means it literally as the Sun god was standing there infront of them, grinning widely. He still looked the same as how Percy first saw him years ago; a boy in his late teens with sandy-blond hair and a stupid smile on his face.

 

“Lord Apollo!” Reyna automatically greeted and bowed down followed by Jason. Piper looked back at him and shrugged. It’s mostly a Roman thing as they never bowed down to a god before unless in Olympus. It kind of made Percy remember when he was forced to bow down to Mars almost a year ago.

 

The grin on Apollo’s face only grew wider as he saw the two Romans bow down to him, he didn’t look like he minded that Percy and Piper didn’t, though, so Percy was kind of relieved at that.

 

“I feel like a Haiku’s coming in to me.”

 

Oh no.

_“The Great Romans Bows_

_Apollo is so awesome_

_Cause he is the man.”_

Percy groaned as he heard Piper giggle at his side. The two romans just shared a confused look on their faces. He mouthed ‘a Greek Apollo thing’ to them before turning back to the god. He had a very satisfied look in his face,  as if he had just said the best haiku yet.

 

“That’s great Lord Apollo.” Reyna managed to say with a straight face.

 

“I know, I know I’m awesome.” Apollo continued to grin. “Anyway, I’m here on a favor.”

 

“A favor?”

 

“Yep, a certain goddess wants me to give you a ride.” Apollo lean back on a sports car that somehow just appeared behind him. “We’re not supposed to interfere, quest and all, but I think this particular one needs a push.” He winked at them and opened the back seat of the car.

 

“What about our pegasi?” Percy looked at Blackjack who just nodded along with Queen. Tempest just flew off, not minding them at all.

 

 _We’ll be fine boss. We’ll just go back at camp, just call us if you need anything._ The black pegasi said before flying off the opposite direction Tempest flew.

 

Percy gave a resigned sigh before he turned at the car. He looked at it skeptically as Piper shrugged and went inside, followed by Jason. The last time he rode that thing, it was a bus and Thalia was the one driving. He supposed that riding while Apollo was driving would be better than before so he got in and closed the door.

 

“Oh!” Apollo went to the driver seat and locked the doors. “We won’t be at Central park till tomorrow though.”

 

“WHAT?!” The three demigod sputter.

 

“I only drive towards west.” He replied with a wink. “The sun can’t just start going back now can it?”

 

“B-but we need-” Piper was cut off with a really blinding smile.

 

“Trust me. You’ll need this!” And with a huge blinding grin, the red Ferrari flew through the sky. “Next stop, China!”

 

“Oh Hera... why?” Percy heard Piper mutter as she grabbed Jason’s hand tightly. Percy wished Annabeth was there, just so he could hold her hand while flying in this death trap called the Sun. There was comfort in doing dangerous stuff with the person you loved, but then again, he didn’t want to subject Annabeth to this torture named Apollo. 

* * *

Percy didn’t think he could love land so much as he loved the sea as he did now. Just as the sun chariot landed by the weird long wall in China, he immediately opened the door and jumped to the ground. He would have kissed the dirt, but then again that’s practically kissing Gaia, hibernating or not, it’s disgusting to kiss your latest enemy, that is disregarding the mud that he would probably taste afterwards.

 

Apollo’s flying wasn’t as scary compared to Thalia’s, but it was still frightening being up in the sky with someone who keeps on spouting Haikus driving. It just drives you insane, pun intended.

 

“Japan is really so much better.” Apollo sighed dramatically, disturbingly staring at where they just flew moments ago. “With all those flags that represents me.”

 

“Then why bring us here?” Jason frowned as he himself got off the car. Percy stood up and dusted off his clothes while looking around. Piper giggled behind Jason as she looked at Percy, who just shrugged back.

 

“You’ll see~” Apollo once again grinned. It was a different kind of disturbing that the Sun god just kept on smiling at them, like he was hiding something from them. He probably was; the guy was the god of prophecy after all. He probably saw this coming million years ago. “Now why don’t you three little demigods run along and explore the place. I have some business to do.” He winked before disappearing with his red shinny car to Zeus knows where.

 

“I don’t know if I should be happy he’s gone or worried he just left us here.” Piper sighed and looked at the stairs. It was gonna be a long walk if they ever want to try and cover ground, and see if there was a clue of sort there.

 

“You know, I think I remember Nico telling me that he ended up in China while he was still practicing shadow travelling.” Percy pursed his lips as he started trekking the stairs. “Maybe we’ll see another arrow here.”

 

“But this place is huge.” Jason almost whined, almost.

 

“Then you might as well start flying Sparky.” Piper slapped her boyfriend playfully at the back. “Hera knows, we need your flying skills here. We probably need to set up camp too, who knows how long till Apollo comes back.”

 

“Right.” Jason flew up and started looking around the general area they were at. “It’s a good thing Apollo dropped us at a deserted place.”

 

“Gods, imagine all the screams we’ll receive from the locals, it’s bad enough that I sometimes have a hard time understanding words when we’re back in Athens, now we have been left alone here in China with no Frank to translate for us.” Percy shuddered at the image he had thought; an unknown language being yelled at them as vases and porcelain dolls are thrown at them.

 

“Glad you boys thinking positive about our situation.” Piper rolled her eyes as she touched the stone wall. “But Annabeth would have loved to visit here and see this.”

 

“Hey! Maybe I can ask Apollo to bring me and Annabeth here over sometime for a date.”

 

Piper laughed. “Now that’s a thought for another day.” 

* * *

“How do we even know which part of China Nico ended up in?!” Jason sighed as he flew down three hours later at the small camp Percy and Piper had set up beside the Great Wall of China before Percy went off to try and explore some parts of the forest. “This place is huge.”

 

Piper handed both of them a grilled cheese sandwich that she just pulled out from her ever handy cornucopia as he sat down beside her, Jason followed suit and sat on Piper’s right side, opposite to Percy’s.

 

“I think it would take us at least a month to cover the whole place. And that’s just because we’re demigods and you can fly.” Percy pointed out as he took a bite of the sandwich, as always it tasted great. He just wished they were blue though.

 

“We’re blindly searching here; we need some kind of clue.” Piper sighed as she too took a bite of her own sandwich.

 

Percy tried to wrack his brain to work, trying to remember if there was a time Nico had said something about his accidental trips to China two years ago.  He must have said something right? All he remembered was Nico had said that the first time he shadow-travelled here, he passed out for a week. A week. Someone must have taken care of him if he was sleeping for a week. Nico would have been to vulnerable to monsters if he was just passed out alone in this kind of a place. Wait are there even Greek or Roman kind of monsters in China? Percy shook his head, he was getting off topic, blame his ADHD for that.

 

He groaned and flopped back on the ground after finishing his food. “Can we sleep it off for now?” Percy turned to his two companions. “We haven’t really rested since we left camp. It’s probably night time there anyway.” As if to prove his point, Percy yawned.

 

“You’re probably right. I’ll take first shift.” Jason moved and leaned back on the wall. “You two sleep. I’ll wake Percy in two hours.” He urged Piper to rest as the girl laid her sleeping bag next to her boyfriend.

 

“Yeah sure.” Percy nodded as he sat up and pulled out his own sleeping bag and rolled it out. “Night.” He managed to utter before closing his eyes, falling asleep.  

* * *

Percy knew he was having another demigod dream. He couldn’t feel his body but he knew he was there, floating inside a dark space. He could faintly hear soft breathing below him, but he couldn’t move towards the source. He was stuck and he couldn’t see a damn thing.

 

A few moments passed, perhaps hours, before a warm light slowly crept from an opening door. It was too blinding to see, but he could see a shadow of a winged person coming inside. Percy tried to narrow his eyes, just to see who it was clearly, but it was a futile attempt. The figure swept a hand across as a heavy set of curtains moved to the side, letting whoever it was see the room fully.

 

 _“Nico~ wake up.”_ A sweet voice said. It sounded so nice and warm that all Percy wanted was to cuddle close to whoever that person was. Luckily he didn’t have a body in this form and that he was stuck.

 

Hearing a faint rustling, Percy steered his eyes from the door towards the center of the room where a huge bed was sitting. He still couldn’t see anything clearly though, just what the light from the door was touching and this mysterious person.

 

Percy could make out a small form resting in the middle of the bed and he was pretty sure it was Nico. He was stark naked and shivering despite the warmness from the light. He could see a few wounds-or were that burns?-on his arms. Anger slowly consumed Percy. Whoever that person was, it was clear that Nico was being abused of sort.

 

 _“You’re very beautiful you know that.”_ Percy shivered, the voice was clearly affecting him even in a dream mist form, what more if it’s directed at him like Nico. _“You’ve really fascinated me ever since I first time saw you. Why won’t you just agree with me? I can make you immortal.”_

A snarl came from Nico as he faintly tried to push himself away. _“I don’t need you.”_

Laughter surrounded the room as the god threw his head back in amusement. _“I can make you forget, Nico.”_

But the boy continued to resist despite his weakened state. _“Just let me go.”_

 

If only Percy had a body, he badly wanted to rescue Nico and slash their way out of that place. He could feel his heart clenched at the sight he was subjected to see. Nico was still fighting, still staying strong even in his current pitiful predicament.

 

A hand was laid on Nico’s leg that trailed up slowly which made the boy yell.

 

This just made Percy’s resolve stronger than before. If the memories he had viewed were strong, this was a much stronger force. Knowing that Nico was alive and was slightly abused, he couldn’t just lay there and sleep. He had to get there now. 

* * *

When he woke up, a few minutes before his shift, he immediately stood up and packed his things. His hands were shaking as he rolled up his sleeping bag messily, a few colorful words spouting out of his mouth.

 

“Percy? What happened?” Jason sleepy voice penetrated his concentration on packing. “You were just sleeping a minute ago.”

 

He looked back at the younger boy and sighed. Jason looked really tired, but he was still up and finishing his shift. “I had a dream about where Nico is.” He shared quietly, not wanting to disturb the girl sleeping next to Jason. He noticed his voice was trembling slightly. “He’s mostly fine, but I saw him being…” He bit his lip, not knowing if it was alright to share, but he knew Jason had to know. “…used.” He finished as he looked away, hearing the son of Jupiter gasp as the implication in his word was received.

 

A lightning bolt flashed and hit the tallest tree near them as the rain started to pour. Both demigods’ feelings were being expressed by the sky as their anger consumed them. “Did you see who did this?”

 

Percy shook his head and tried to control his temper, it wouldn’t help their search if it was constantly raining. “The room was too dark; the only light came from the door and Nico’s kidnapper.”

 

“I swear I’m gonna kill Cupid when I see him.” Jason gritted his teeth.

 

Piper, who they didn’t notice had woken up after the rain had started pouring, sat up and placed a hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder. “We don’t know that yet Jason.” She could probably be using charm speak again as Jason’s tense muscle relaxed.

 

“Piper’s right.” Percy sulked as he threw his bag down the muddy ground, still too frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up in the sky. “I’m not really sure if it’s Eros.”

 

“Who else it’s gonna be?” Jason frowned. “He’s the only reasonable answer Percy. We need to-”

 

“Don’t you think I don’t know that?” Percy snapped, glaring at the blond. He was really trying hard to calm down, but he was too riled up from what he just witnessed. “I just saw Nico being raped by a winged creature!” He pulled his hair as he tried to push the image out of his mind. “I saw who ever that was riding Nico mercilessly, disgustingly moaning while Nico cried.” He spat out, the disgust in his voice was evident, it was something he wished wasn’t true. “But do you see me jumping to conclusions?! We don’t have enough evidence to back that up.”

 

Jason looked down on the ground, his fist was clenched tightly. Hearing it probably hurt more than just understanding the earlier insinuation.

 

“Percy.” Pipers reached out to him, trying to charm speak him to calm down too and it was working. “Just calm down, breathe. We’ll rescue Nico, but you have to calm down first.”

 

He barely nodded, hiding his eyes behind the back of his arm. “Sorry…” he managed to utter out. “It’s just… fuck.” He groaned as his tears fell down. He hated this, being so useless when his friend was out there being molested by that god-monster. This was worse than knowing Nico fell into Tartarus, or that Annabeth was following the Mark of Athena alone. Fighting monsters was one thing, but being subjected to that kind of thing? It was pure torture.

 

The three of them took in the quietness as the drops of rain rhythmically fell down, not knowing what to do next as they were still stuck there in China with Apollo nowhere in sight to drive them back to America.

 

When the sun came back up, the three demigods weren’t still moving. It was unproductive of them, they knew that. But none of them had the will to move about and start finding clues or arrows again.

 

Soon enough, as the last heavy cloud left the sky, Percy stood up and started walking towards the forest without even muttering a word to his friends. Upon reaching a small stream, a naiad appeared holding on an arrow.

 

“H-how…” he squeaked.

 

The naiad smiled and placed the arrow at Percy’s feet. “A little boy frequently fell down in my stream a few years back. He would always pass out for days, even weeks.” She started saying as she sat down on one of the rocks, motioning for Percy to do the same. “He would appear out of nowhere and fall down unconscious. I couldn’t just leave him to die, so I took him to the cave at the end of my stream.” She casually pointed downstream, Percy could make out a cave of sort, but it was probably too small to fit a human in. “The water goes deeper down there and when you get inside there’s a massive cavern. That’s where I would always bring him in.”

 

Percy nodded, not really knowing what to say. He wanted to thank her, for taking care of Nico back then, but he couldn’t find his voice, too afraid he might break down.

 

“He was such a sweet boy at first.” She sighed as she longingly looked back at the cave. “He was quiet but very polite; he would always help me clean up the stream after he woke up. But as the times he kept dropping in increased, he became bitterer and bitterer until he never came back.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Percy finally said, casting his look down on his shoes. He felt guilty, because he knew that was probably the time he was practicing his shadow travelling ability after the Labyrinth thing. It was the time that Nico was alone while Percy was lamenting on the possibility of dying in the hands of Kronos to save Olympus. Despite the boy conferring to him about ideas on how to save him at that time, he didn’t pay much attention to him and preferred Rachel and Annabeth’s company instead.

 

The naiad shook her head; drops of water reached Percy but immediately slid off him, leaving him dry. “I heard from the other naiads that he is missing and you were looking for him, so I checked the cave just in case and saw this.” She then gestured to the arrow at Percy’s feet. “I don’t know if that would help, but it does radiate power.”

 

Percy nodded and picked it up, holding the arrow closely. “Thank you.” He managed to smile at her. “This is actually a huge help for us.”

 

“I’m glad then. He is such a special child after all.” A small blush grazed the naiad’s watery face before she dissolved back into the stream.

 

Wow. So she had a crush on Nico then and somehow that didn’t sit well on Percy. But as she left, memories of Nico and the said naiad came rushing in.

 

He saw how Nico would just appear out of nowhere constantly and fall in the stream. He watched as the Naiad dragged his limp body to the cavern and took care of him. Whenever Nico was awake, he would talk and help her out. It was something simple, but he could see why the Naiad would fall for him.

 

He was compassionate. Nico didn’t treat the naiad differently; he regarded her like he would any of his friends back then, but you could see that he was grateful of her for helping him.

 

But he could also see the bitterness that slowly crept inside Nico as the images played. He didn’t know what triggered those, because as far as he knew this was the time when he forgave himself, and Percy, for Bianca’s death.

 

So what made him change? 

* * *

Recounting the peculiar meeting with the naiad with Jason and Piper somehow eased the sadness and the feeling of uselessness between the three of them. Piper started giggling a bit when Percy mentioned the Naiad blushing.

 

“Who knew Nico had his ways with the girls.” She lightly commented, a smile tugged on her lips.

 

Jason has a really amused look on his face though. A look that says he knew something and he wasn’t going to share it at all. A dread somehow settled inside Percy. Did Jason know if Nico did have a relationship with that Naiad? He didn’t see anything romantic between the two in Nico’s memories though. Did he somehow miss it?

 

“I doubt that.” Was the only thing that came out of Jason before he stood up and stretched, his shirt ridding up slightly. Percy narrowed his eyes on the blond, who caught his eyes and raised a brow at him. Shaking his head, Percy looked away, spotting a chariot coming their way.

 

“Looks like our ride just came back.” He pointed towards Apollo as the god’s sports car landed in front of them.

 

The god came out, removing his Ray Ban glasses, once again grinning at them. “Ready for our next stop kids?”

 

Percy nodded determinedly as he strode towards the car and hopped in, followed by the couple.

 

“Excited are we!” Apollo exclaimed excitedly. “Oh! I think I got a haiku for that!”

 

With a collective groan from the three demigods, they took off in the sky with the sun god spouting lame haikus on the way. Why couldn’t the gods send them Hermes instead to drive them around the world? 

* * *

“No. Shit.” Jason’s eyes widen as the car landed in front of Diocletian’s tomb. “Why here?!”

 

Somehow, Apollo gave the demigod a pointed look before pushing them out of the car. “This is as far as I can go.” He said in a surprisingly serious tone. “After you’re done here, just camp near the port.”

 

The sport car turned into a chariot, blazing with fire, as Apollo rose up in the air and circling the Palace before flying off towards the east.

 

“So what’s this place?” Percy asked as he looked around, still bothered by Apollo’s mood swing. There were too many tourists around the place. It would be hard to look around discretely.

 

“It’s where Nico and I met Favonius.” Jason grunted as he started walking towards the gates.

 

“Favonius?” Percy looked at Piper who shrugged as they followed Jason inside. These were the times that he wanted Annabeth beside him, she would probably explain to him who this Favonius guy was and berate him for not knowing things like that.

 

A few minutes of walking and creeping down a vast cellar, Jason finally spoke again before sighing. “He’s the one who took us to Cupid.”

 

A twin ‘O’ found Percy and Piper’s face, realizing why Jason was a bit ticked off about the place. He was just glad that there were no tourists around anymore, though. Maybe they could start looking for that arrow now.

 

As they made their way under the low archways and passed a support beam, they finally reached the statue of Diocletian; Jason stopped and looked at Percy. The son of Poseidon swore that he felt like the statue was staring at him disapprovingly. “Whatever you see in Nico’s memories, just…” Jason shook his head and frowned. “Don’t think differently about him.”

 

Percy’s face scrunched up as he looked back to the other demigod, confused as to why Jason was telling him this. “I won’t. I met the kid when he was 10. I’ve seen how he’s changed from that geeky kid to someone who hates everyone. I don’t think knowing more about him will change anything. He’s my friend, and he will always be.” Percy replied determinedly. He didn’t know why Jason was starting to be like an overprotective friend to Nico, but he was Nico’s friend first, despite their rocky relationship.

 

Jason nodded before pushing Percy further inside and grabbed Piper’s hand. “Then we’ll wait for you outside.” He gave an apologetic smile to Piper who smiled back, probably understanding him and they left hand in hand.

 

He didn’t understand the couple’s actions but he decided not to dwell on it too much. He could ask them later after he found the arrow, or maybe Cupid himself. He had a lot of things to say to the guy, and most of it wasn’t nice at all.

 

Percy started walking around the place, rounding the corners. He was making sure he didn’t miss anything as he went about. He needed even the smallest clue he could get just so he could finally rescue Nico.

After almost half an hour of fruitless searching, Percy sat down and glared at the statue. He was getting more frustrated like he was in China. “Can’t you just pop out an arrow or something?” He grumbled.

 

“I don’t think it works that way.” A voice replied.

 

Percy’s eyes widened as he backed away from the statue. Was this one the same as Terminus?

 

A voice giggled before an angel appeared beside him. “Want some fruit? Though they are still unripe.” He handed him a pear from the basket at his feet.

 

“Who are you?” Percy managed to say, staring at the pear being handed to him, he shook his head and ignored it, favoring of looking back at the angel.

 

“I thought your friend already told you.” He tossed a bronze hoop in the air, casually catching it again after setting the pear back down on his basket. “After all, I was the one who led him and his friend here before.” He flew towards the statue, hovering over it.

 

“Favonius?”

 

“Or you can call me Zephyros if you want. You are Greek after all.” The god smiled and bowed.

 

“Are you here to take me to Eros?” Percy narrowed his eyes.

 

Favonius shook his head. “No, my master has been missing for quite some time; guess my mother will need help from me now, such complicated life, even for a god like me.” He sighed and lay his head down on top of the bust. “But enough about me, I’m here to give you this.” He gestured back once again to his basket.

 

“I’m good… so no thanks.”

 

Then winged god laughed. “Not the basket, why don’t you dig inside. I’m sure you’ll find what you need there.” He sat back down, playing with that ring again. “Though I would heed your friend’s warning Percy Jackson or you won’t be just facing his anger, but a possible permanent disappearance of the other.”

 

And with that, Favonius disappeared, leaving the picnic basket full of fruits beside Percy.

* * *

Percy laid there in the middle of Diocletian’s tomb panting heavily, looking weary and downright tired like the other times he had seen Nico’s memories. A small pang of pain and guilt rush over him as he remembers what he just saw. He didn’t know how stupid he was not to notice anything at all. Now that he knew, as he tried to remember every action the son of Hades did, it was kind of obvious.

 

All the looks he gave him. He thought they’re all glares and hatred. Now he knew better. Hell, now he even understand all the looks Jason had been giving him this whole time.

 

_‘I left Camp Half-Blood because of love, Annabeth… she-‘_

_‘No, you don’t. There’s no way you can understand.’_

_‘I don’t have friends! I left Camp Half-blood because I don’t belong! I’ll never belong!’_

_‘I-I wasn’t in love with Annabeth.’_

_‘I hated myself. I hated Percy Jackson.’_

_‘I had a crush on Percy. That’s the truth. That’s the big secret.’_

_‘Happy now?’_

This time he had heard everything, every word Nico, Jason and Cupid had said, but only Nico’s words had stuck in his head. Nico had a crush on him. No, that wasn’t right. If it was just a crush Cupid wouldn’t have pushed Nico like that. Nico had liked him, more like probably… loved. And it was that that had pushed Nico away from them.

 

Percy’s hand trembled as he ran it across his face. How much had he hurt the boy without even realizing it?

 

But something did strike Percy from what Cupid had said to Nico.

 

_‘What have you done for love?’_

Because now that he knew Nico’s real feelings, he knew the boy had done a lot for him. Percy swallowed a lump in his throat as he remembered all the times Nico had thought of him first before anyone else.

 

He had thought about this before, how Nico had painstakingly tried to find a way so he wouldn’t die in the hands of Kronos in the first war. While everyone was resigned to the fact that he would die, Nico asked around and looked for a way so it wouldn’t happen that way, and he did find one. Granted that Nico somehow betrayed him about bringing him to Hades in exchange for some information about his own mother, he did dip him in the River of Styx to gain invulnerability afterwards. His thoughts were about Annabeth at that time, that it was the thought of Annabeth waiting for him that helped him go through the river, but it was Nico, sleepy and tired Nico, who was really there reaching out his hand for him to grab. Defying even his own father’s orders just for Percy.

 

According to Annabeth, Nico was one of the people who tirelessly tried to find him when he went missing. Though the kid pretended to not know him when they finally saw each other again, he kind of understood why now. Oh he was mad, that’s true. He wanted to strangle Nico for lying, but he couldn’t help it could he? He was forbidden to tell Percy after all. He just feels stupid about getting mad about it now.

 

And despite being tired and severely malnourished, Nico tried his best to reach out to him and Annabeth when they were dangling towards Tartarus, risking the fact that he could also fall down and re-experience the hell he had been through. He was risking that for Percy, and he was glad that he made the boy promise to get to the other side of the door instead. Percy didn’t want Nico experiencing that again. That place broke Nico more than it broke Percy and Annabeth. Although going through that with Annabeth had been hell, it was definitely worse when it was just Nico all alone down there.

 

So he does know Nico did things for love. It may not have been enough for Cupid, but it was enough for Percy to know that Nico did love him as much as anyone could, maybe even more. Why did Cupid have to question him, though? Why hurt the poor boy who was already obviously suffering?

 

The guilt just kept on crawling inside him. He wished he could return Nico’s feelings. He really wished he could, but he’s with Annabeth and he loves her just as much as Nico loves him. But what can he do? What can he do to ease whatever pain he has caused Nico?

 

 

> “ _Captured angel’s tattered heart he carries”_

Percy understood that somewhat, but what did that have to do with the quest? What did Nico’s feeling have to do with it? What was this quest all about anyway? Why make him see every thought and experience Nico had? Was this Cupid’s way for Percy to see who Nico really is? Was this his way for Percy to understand the boy from the underworld?

 

The weight of the quest felt heavy to him now. He didn’t know if he could do it. It was one thing to battle monsters, but it was another thing to carry the emotional burden of a friend. A burden that he was undoubtedly the cause of.

  
A tear once again fell from his eye which he quickly wiped it away. There was no time to wallow in guilt and regrets. Nico needed to be rescued and that was what was important now. They could talk it out later. Just the two of them.

* * *

 “You okay man?” Percy turned and looked at his blond friend. Worry was obviously etched on Jason’s face.

 

“Yeah.” Percy shrugged. “Just a lot to take in.” He shook his head as he sat down at the blanket at the camp Jason and Piper must have set up while he was inside. It was situated at the port as far away as possible from the Palace. Hopefully Apollo would come soon. It was easy to spot them once he got out of the palace and started walking to the port. Hopefully, the mortals would leave them alone.

 

Jason looked at Piper who just nodded and started walking away. It was nice to see Jason and Piper had an understanding like that. Piper probably doesn’t know anything, with the confused look she gave Jason, but she trusted him well enough to leave the two of them away for a while.

 

“Want to talk about it?”

 

Percy sighed. “It’s just weird.” And he knew that was the wrong thing to say when he felt Jason tensed beside him, so he quickly retracted. “Not in a bad way. It’s just that I never noticed. It’s weird that with all the signs I just never noticed.” He ruffled his hair in frustration. “I feel like I’m the biggest jerk there is for being so oblivious about it.”

 

Jason visibly relaxes and nods, somehow understanding Percy. “If it helps, Nico never wanted for you to know. He did try hard not to show it.”

 

“It just feels like I should have known.”

 

“If you did know, what would you have done?”

 

“I…” What would he have done if he did know it before hand? “I don’t know…”

 

“Nico wanted it to be that way.”

 

“Gods, why am I so oblivious to these things?” Percy groaned and flopped down on the ground. Covering his face with his hands.

 

“You don’t notice things you don’t look for.” Jason lay down beside him, his voice straight, with no hint of teasing or anything.

 

“Is that a quote or something?” Percy peeked between his fingers, turned and looked at Jason who was now grinning at him.

 

“Maybe. I’m just saying, you’re already content with Annabeth, so it’s not your fault if you didn’t see Nico’s feelings beforehand. And he’s a boy, I’m sure you haven’t thought of the possibility of boys liking you.”

 

“I guess.” Percy once again sighed, removing his hands. “I just hate not knowing.”

 

“Who doesn’t?”

 

Both of them laughed at that.

 

“I probably hurt Nico for so long.” He mumbled after the entire laugh died out.

 

Jason wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “It was Nico’s choice. He could have just left you hanging all these years and not deal with the pain of watching you with Annabeth.”

 

“He’s so much stronger than I am. I don’t think I can even do that.” He grumbled. “I already flipped when I learned that Annabeth liked Luke, and we weren’t dating back then.”

 

The blond demi-god patted his head. “He’s better than anyone of us.”

 

Percy nodded at that, because it was true. Not everyone can see it, only seeing the outside that is the bitter teenage boy. But Nico was so much more than that.

 

“Am I invited or is this just a gay thing?” Piper was grinning at them, her right hand on her hips in a very Annabeth kind of way as she walked towards them. Probably sensing the boy talk was over.

 

The two of them looked at each other, snickering before looking back at the only girl in their team. “It’s a gay thing.”

 

“I knew it.” She laughed, and it was the nicest thing they’ve both heard the whole day. She probably wouldn’t know they were partly saying the truth. 

* * *

Despite the happy mood Jason and Piper were giving off that was actually contagious, once they were back in the sky on Apollo’s car, Percy’s mood kind of dropped off again. He was kind of scared about whatever memory was waiting for him this time, but at just the same he was very determined to rescue Nico.

 

He knew he should stop thinking about it and just concentrate on the quest, wait until Nico was back and kicking before mulling about it again, but his brain just couldn’t help it. Knowing that Nico likes him is making weird butterflies in his stomach, and he knows he shouldn’t feel that way, not when he’s dating and very much in love with Annabeth. He thought the feeling was just guilt at first, but as he pondered over it for the past hour or so, there was something more to it and it’s making him uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

 

Did he like Nico? Of course he does, he is, after all, a friend. But does he ‘ _like’_ Nico? He doesn’t know, and he’s too afraid to find out for now. All he knows is that there is something there, something that started seeding when this quest started.

 

Oh, he wished he could talk to Annabeth about this, but it seemed too personal and he didn’t have the right to out Nico to her without his permission. He already told them all the other memories he experienced, and he’s pretty sure Nico would be mad to know that his mind was breached even if it wasn’t Percy’s fault.

 

Stupid arrows.

 

Stupid Cupid…err Eros…he shook his head as the song now started playing in his mind.

 

“I’m acting like a lovesick fool…” He muttered the lyrics under his breath with a sigh. Great, now he’s relating with the song now.

 

“Did you say something Percy?” Piper looked at him from his right side with worried eyes. “You’ve been spaced out for a while now.”

 

He forced a smile at her. “I’m fine, just thinking. Apparently I don’t use it that much.” He points on his head jokingly. “Annabeth says I look lost when I’m thinking.”

 

That earned him a giggle from the girl.

 

“It’s a wonder she puts up with you.” Jason added, quite amused.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Seaweed Brain and all.” Percy mock pouted at them. “Very funny, is everyone a comedian these days?” He then grinned at them.

 

“COMEDY!” Apollo, their godly driver, yelled, jerking the car-slash-sun a bit which startled the three demi-gods.  “If you want real comedy, you should watch the Muses perform. I heard they have been travelling in Australia now.” He mused wistfully. “I used to direct them, but I have been really busy with poetry these days.”

 

Damn, just like him to forget Apollo is also the God of arts or something like that, but he was sure it was just poetry, not comedy but hey, art is art and Percy Jackson has no talent for that.

 

“You just had to open your mouth.” Jason elbowed him playfully while Piper continued to giggle.

 

“Is it pick on Percy Jackson day? Cause I’m pretty sure that was yesterday’s agenda.” He mockingly replied while leaning back on the leather seat.

 

“I heard from Annabeth that it’s Pick on Percy Day every day.” Piper said in a very believable matter-of-fact tone that Percy was sure she added a bit of charm speaking in it.

 

He laughed and shook his head at that. “Great, my girlfriend isn’t even here but she still gets the last say on it. Typical Annabeth.” He grinned as he made a mental note to call her once they landed again. He may not say anything about Nico to her, but he could always talk to her about other things like his confusing feelings. He knew she would understand, it’s not like they’ll break up or something, he just had to straighten things first…

 

Oh gods… straight… if he was feeling something for Nico, even just a small amount of attraction, it means he wasn’t straight at all! Holy Hera. Was he _gay_? No he can’t be gay when he’s in love with Annabeth. Damn, it was getting more confusing for him as he kept on thinking about it. There is a reason after all why he isn’t the brains behind every quest he takes. He really needs to talk Annabeth, pronto. 

* * *

“And we are on our last stop!” Apollo once again grinned blindly at them. Seriously, it was starting to hurt Percy’s eyes more. He was just glad that this was the last stop, or else he might go blind if it went on.

 

Blinking rapidly as he got out, Percy’s eyes finally focused on the place they landed. “Oh Zeus…”

 

 

> _“It all comes back to where it starts.”_

They were at the Westover Hall. The place where he met Nico for the very first time.

 

“What’s this place?” Jason stood beside him, looking at the castle like school. “Looks creepy. I thought we were going to Central Park?”

 

“This was Nico’s school before we found him.” Percy muttered, still staring at it. It looked the same, all black stone, the towers and the small windows. But somehow it looked lonelier than before; like it was abandoned, but he could hear students roaming around.

 

Jason whistled and Piper shook her head. “So much for planning on landing at Central Park.”

 

“A military school, wow.”

 

“Well, as fun as this was, a god’s gotta do what a god’s gotta do. I’ve done the favor I was asked to, so see yah kiddies.” Apollo saluted at them before actually just disappearing in bright sparkles instead of flying off with his Chariot like before. The gods are really weird.

 

Percy sighed and faced his two companions. “This was also where we first met the Hunters of Artemis. Including Artemis and Apollo themselves.” He pursed his lips a bit as he looked around. “There’s a wooden door by the cliff over there, just beyond those trees.” Percy pointed to the area facing the frosty forest. “Though I’m not sure how we’re going to pass the guards. Thalia manipulated the mist the last time and made the principal think we were students, plus it was homecoming or something.”

 

“I can charm speak them.” Piper offered after a few seconds of thinking. “I could make off that we sneaked out and couldn’t get in again.”

 

“I could just fly us in.” Jason shrugged. “We won’t be noticed that way.”

 

“I think we can do both.” Percy began walking towards the walls, motioning for the two to follow him. “We can use Piper as a distraction, if this really is the last stop like Apollo said, then Eros is here.” He looked pointedly at Jason whose hand was now balled up in a fist.

 

The two nodded. “The mist can only help us a bit, if Eros is really there, then we might have to fight our way in.” Piper added. “The people inside might see that we’re attacking a teacher or a student. That won’t be good.”

 

“So, me and Percy will fly inside while you make a diversion?” Jason frowned while Piper nodded. “What if there are monsters there?”

 

“I can take care of myself Jason.” Piper glared at her boyfriend.

 

“I know you can, I just…” He then sighed and slumping his shoulders in defeat; Percy understood after all this was the place he first lost Annabeth. Boyfriends tend to be a little protective after getting out of a war, even if it was a war against Mother Earth. “Fine. Let’s do this.”

 

Percy grinned at Piper who winked back at him before she dashed off to the gates.

 

“You know you don’t have to worry about her.” Percy looked at Jason understandingly. “She was with us when we defeated Gaia, she can hold her own in a battle.”

 

“Can’t blame me, I almost lost her that day.” Jason grumbled.

 

“I hear you man. I hear you.” Percy sighed. “Just let me make a quick call first.” 

* * *

“I’m sorry; I didn’t want our second meeting to be like this.” Zephyrus floated down in front of them. Jason took out his sword and pointed it at the god just as Percy took out Riptide. “Orders are orders though.”

 

As the wind started to pick up, a lightning bolt ran down between them and Zephyrus, blinding them for a few seconds, Percy actually flew backwards from the impact. It was pretty much unfair that Zephyrus and Jason can fly, the lightning not affecting them much. “Percy, get to Nico now!”

 

“What?! Jason I can’t leave you…”

 

“I’ll hold him back, just go!”

 

“Fine!” Percy scrambled up to his feet and ran towards the nearest door he could find. Despite being a minor god, Zephyrus was still a god, and he knew Jason would just have to stall him. 

 

Just as Percy reached the door a gust of wind blocked his way, creating a tornado wall.

 

“I can’t let you. Sadly, I got orders to keep you from him. With my m-”

 

“Shut up Favonius!” Jason flipped his hand as the wind actually disappeared. Really, it was quite unfair that Jason can actually manipulate the weather and fly; he had a decent chance against Favi- err Zephyrus. If the god would just land for a second, he could strike him with Riptide square in the face.

 

“I could have dealt with that.” Percy muttered. Because really, the wind was just evaporated water right? He could have tried manipulating it. Not that he tried before.

 

Still, who the hell would thought that after actually helping him get Nico’s memory, the god would double cross them and block their way after landing inside Westover Hall. They should have known better, just because he helped them doesn’t mean he’s on their side. Everything was probably planned before hand. Nico’s memories, planted there so Percy would be here now. But why?

 

Seizing the opportunity while Zephyrus was busy with Jason, Percy yanked the door open and got inside, locking it behind him. He knew that wouldn’t work against a god who could just appear out of nowhere, but he did hope it could actually buy him a bit of time. Hopefully Piper’s entrance was faring better than Jason and his.

 

Now where to go from here? Percy shook his head as he looked around. If Zephyrus was already stopping them, it meant that Nico was actually here. No more arrows. No more memories. Just plain rescuing the boy who may have still has feelings for him which he was actually considering now after his talk with Annabeth; which was actually a very stupid move to do, because it just made him feel things. Things he would rather not think about right now.

 

Great. He was ADHD even in his mind. He couldn’t even focus on finding Nico first. He just had to start dissecting his own feelings too.

 

With Riptide still out, giving off a low bronze glow in the dark corridors, Percy slowly crept down aware that there might be monsters running about despite the place being a school. The mist can be really both helpful and dangerous around mortals. Cloaking the danger that lurks around them.

 

Turning left at a corner, a bright pink sparkle glowed in the middle of the hall. It bounced around before getting near Percy.

 

“What the?”

 

It formed it to a shape that seemed like a heart before it vanished.

 

“Very subtle…” Percy shook his head and walked cautiously straight to where the sparkle had come from. Somehow he got the feeling he knew who that was from, and it’s not just a guide, it was some kind of amusement to a certain goddess.

 

After a few turns and a few more of those stupid sparkles, Percy noticed he was actually ascending one of the towers. “Typical.” A small laugh manages to slip out from him. It was rather cliché. It is usually at the top of a tower where princesses are being rescued by princes inside a castle. Aphrodite was probably giggling happily about this. Not like Percy had a choice at the matter. If Nico is really there in that tower, then he’ll climb it however tall it was. He just kind of hopes Nico will miss the obvious fairy tale reference to their situation when he’s rescued.

 

He just hopes that Nico isn’t a bad shape after… what whichever god that was molesting him did to him. It made Percy’s blood boil remembering that scene he witnessed in his dream. Nico, vulnerable, was being abused. Used against his will.

 

Gripping Riptide tightly, he quickened his steps. Taking two to three steps on the stairs at once. He needed to get there as soon as he could. It had been days since that dream, anything could have happened to Nico in those days in between.

 

He knew he wouldn’t be lucky enough to reach it without any hitch. Just as he stepped on the last landing, two pegasi were guarding the door. One was as bright as the sun while the other as bright as fire. He didn’t know why he knew the difference of brightness between them, but in short, they both hurt Percy’s eyes as much as Apollo’s smile does.

 

‘ _Uhh.. hi?’_ Percy tried to say awkwardly.

The two pegasi ignored him, still standing proudly in front of the door. Great, snob horses.

 

_‘Can I come through?’_

 

One of the horses, the one that sparkled like fire briefly looked at him before turning and ignoring him again. Percy had an urge to call Annabeth and ask her about bright sparkly snob pegasi. He knew he should read as much about mythology as he could, since he is living in it, but he always had Annabeth with him or someone else to explain for him.

Deciding that maybe since he is the son of Poseidon and horses, including pegasi, haven’t hurt him yet (disregarding those Flesh-eating horses of course, Percy will never include them in the list no matter what Annabeth says), he inched forward slowly, moving between the two winged-horses as quietly as he can. Maybe they’ll let him pass through peacefully.

 

 _‘HALT!’_ The one who looked at him before said. _‘You are not allowed to pass through.’_

_‘Aw…come on. You ignored me, now when I’m being quiet and passing you suddenly notice and talk to me?’_

Percy should have known better though because he was just shoved back by a pair of wings and was ignored again.

 

How do you pass through two bright pegasi without hurting them? Because he really didn’t want to hurt either of them. They are still horses and, admit it or not, he has a soft spot for them. He blames his father for that.

 

Holding Riptide firmly, he decided to make a run for it and try to incapacitate (not entirely kill or hurt) them so he could get inside. He went to the fire bright one and tried to hit it behind his neck, note the word tried, because as he went near them, the two horses just grew brighter. It made Percy stop in his tracks, just so he could shield his eyes and prevent himself from going blind.

 

“Shit…” He ducked behind a pillar and slumped down, trying to get his eyes to focus again. How the hell was he supposed to even fight them if they just turn too bright for him to see?

 

_‘Just leave human.’_

 

And now they’re talking to him? He shook his head for the nth time since this quest started. _‘I’d rather not, my friend is in there and I need to save him.’_

_‘Save him? He needs not to be saved. Everyone who was taken before had lived a better life than before. It is better for him to be here.’_

Percy pursed his lips. Was that true? His dream showed that Nico wasn’t living any better, it showed him how scared and vulnerable the other demi-god was.

 

_‘Can I at least talk to him? Make sure he’s… okay.’_

 

The other horse, the one who has been quiet all this time grunted, like it was impossible for Nico not to be happy and Percy is insulting them for thinking they are lying.

 

He heard the fire bright horse sigh. _‘It is against our orders.’_

_‘I just need to make sure.’_ Percy actually pleaded a bit, but if someone asked him, he can always deny it. Who can possibly ask and understand horses other than him? No proof of this humiliation. Pleading to a horse.

 

_‘If you must.’_

 

Slowly, Percy shifted and crawled on all fours to look back at the two horses. The one as bright as the sun had a very constipated-looking face while the other just had a bored one. Percy’s eyes were wide, not really expecting them to give away immediately.

 

 _‘You were expected to come anyways.’_ The bright as the sun said, still grunting. _‘Pathetic human.’_

 

Percy quickly picked himself up and ran towards them. _‘Seriously? You’re letting me pass? I thought I wasn’t allowed to pass? Now I’m expected to come in?’_ He glared slightly at them.

 

_‘We were ordered not to let you pass because you were expected to come.’_

_‘And you’re letting me pass why?’_ He scratched the back of his head as he looked at them questioningly, his glare still in place though.

_‘You just have to ask everything?’_ The sun bright horse sneered. _‘We like Nico, so if you want to talk to him then just go and don’t ask questions.’_ He scoffed and turned his head away. Percy swore he could see the horse frowning.

 

 _‘Uhh…fine, can I at least know your names? I don’t know what to call you.”_ Percy relaxed a bit as he inched closer to the door. He looked back at the two horses as he held the knob.

 

 _‘I am called Lampos.’_ The one was bright as the fire said before inclining his head to the other one. _‘He is called Pheathon.’_

_‘Then thanks, Lampos and Pheathon, for letting me through.’_ He did feel slightly guilty about being able to pass through without much of a hitch. Sure he was almost blinded and was completely snubbed at first, but it worked rather well when the two talked to him.

 

Just as the doors slowly close behind him, he heard Pheathon. _‘I hope you make him happy Percy Jackson.’_

* * *

It was dark. Seriously dark.

 

All Percy could see was Riptide’s soft bronze glow as he walked through a dark room.

 

“Nico?” He tentatively asked but was only answered by an echo. It was too quiet and it made Percy feel a little worried.

 

He reached his hand forward, trying to see anything with the light from his sword. There was a black curtain in front of him, blocking his way. He was in the right room after all, remembering the curtains in his dream. But why was it too quiet? He swore that in his dream, he heard Nico’s faint breath. Shit. Was he too late?

 

Pushing back the drapes, a warm shine of light assaulted his eyes, causing Percy to stagger back a bit. He covered his eyes with the back of his arm, eyes closed. From the darkness, seeing a sudden light hurt his eyes.

 

He could hear a sigh and a slight ruffling sound. Like someone was getting off the bed. Percy felt his blood boil just a bit.

 

“What did you do to Nico?!” He yelled blindly. He opened his eyes again and stared at the glowing figure, but they just wouldn’t focus properly yet.

 

“Percy Jackson.” Warmth spread through Percy’s body as he heard his name. Now that he was actually there, he should have thought better than to come without an ear plug or something. In his dream, he was drawn into this voice, but now that he really was there he could feel his muscles melt, like he wanted to submit completely. “You shouldn’t be here in my home.”

 

“Home? This is a school, not a home.” Percy frowned, blinking rapidly as his eyes started to clear.

 

In front of him stood a beautiful goddess he had never seen before. She had large white-feathered wings, her red hair flowing behind her. She smiled warmly at him.

 

“The East is my home Percy. And Maine is certainly at the eastern most point of the United States.” She once again sighed and sat at the foot of the bed, she patted it with her rosy fingers as if asking Percy to come sit with her. He was tempted to do so, but he held back and stood his ground. “I rise every morning from the edge of Oceanus, which apparently was moved here at the coast of Maine.” She explained, not even batting an eye lash that Percy didn’t follow her.

 

“Wait… you’re Eos.” Percy managed to stutter as he looked at the goddess. He could remember Annabeth relaying information about titans like her. Helios, Seline and Eos. Children of Hyperion and personification of the Sun, Moon and Dawn before Apollo and Artemis came in. “The goddess of the dawn.” He added, holding his sword tightly. He was royally screwed. How could he defeat a goddess who was also a titan alone?

 

Eos once again smiled at him which made Percy’s knees buckle. Fuck.

 

“Go home Percy, Nico’s safe here with me.”

 

“Yeah, he’s so safe that he had burns in his arms and was actually crying and pleading you to let him go.” Percy snapped. Who the hell says that Nico’s safe here if he was kidnapped in the first place? Kidnapped by a goddess who apparently has a thing for Nico, given the abusing dreams he had about the boy.

 

“He just hasn’t accepted it yet.” Eos motioned behind her where Percy finally saw Nico. He was lying on his back, with just a red blanket draped across his waist. His eyes were closed like he was sleeping. Nico’s body was covered in bruise, like he had fought for all the time he was in there, not letting Eos get her way with him. Somehow that made Percy proud of him. “He needs to accept me before I can keep him safe. But his body is rejecting it.” Eos irritatingly said.

 

“Because he already accepted someone else, mother.”

 

Suddenly, Zephyrus appeared beside him. Jason and Piper running behind him. Lampos and Pheathon letting them in without any questions at all. He could see Pheathon smirking at him.

 

“Zephyrus! You were supposed to keep them all out!” Eos glared at her son. Now Percy remembers Eos’ story that Annabeth had told once him. She was the goddess who consorted with Ares (really? Who would want that guy) and was cursed by Aphrodite for it to have an unsatisfiable desire for men causing her to kidnapped a number of handsome young men back in the days. She bore the seasonal winds, including Zephyrus, with Astraios as the father. Or so the myths told.

 

“What the hell happened? You were just fighting him a minute ago.” Percy inched back to Jason’s side, still holding Riptide defensively against Eos who was now screaming at Zephyrus.

 

Jason shrugged. “No idea, he just suddenly stopped and said his master was coming back.”

 

“Eros. He’s here somewhere.” Piper supplied. “I saw my mom earlier at the gates and she told me that you have to free him, Percy.”

 

“What!”

 

The three demi-gods turned their attention back to the two gods. Eos was as red as ever, radiating warm light that was slowly getting to feel rather uncomfortable.

 

“Percy, I’m sorry I had to stop you earlier. You see, my master has been missing for quite some time. I had to follow my mother while he was gone.” Zephyrus gestured to the seething Eos. “But as you entered this room a few minutes ago, I managed to finally hear my master again.” He smiled and tried handing him a basket of fruit again. “Want some?”

 

Percy just stared blankly back at the god.

 

“Right.” Zephyrus giggled. “Percy, why don’t you just take out the things you have collected during your entire journey?” He said the question like an instruction.

 

He was confused as to why he had to get the arrows out, but he followed anyway. He reached behind for his bag and took out the arrows, all five of them. And like everything else he had seen today, they glowed white.

 

“It’s Eros…” Eos gritted her teeth as she looked back at Nico.

 

Wow. Nico was glowing too. Slowly, Nico rose from the bed, floating in the air.

 

“What the-”

 

Everything droned out from Percy as he stared at Nico’s glowing form. It was like it was just him and Nico, nothing else mattered.

 

Perfect white wings grew from the boy’s back as he opened his eyes. Red. Red as the valentines in February.  His glow shining all over the room, but it was the eye hurting glow. It was more of a welcomed one.

 

“It’s Eros…” Percy muttered, unaware that he just repeated what Eos had just said earlier. Panic flared inside Percy. “If you’re Eros… where’s Nico!”

 

“He’s here Percy.” Eros smiled, gesturing to himself. To Nico’s body. “He is currently my host.” He opened his palm towards Percy. The arrows he was holding flew towards the god, circling him. “You see my mother heard of a rumor about Eos.” He smirked at the goddess who was currently seething, glaring murderously. “My mother really is fond of Nico and his love life, or the lack thereof.” He then pointedly looked at Percy who swallowed a lump forming in his throat. “She couldn’t allow Nico to be forever bound to Eos like the other mortals she took. She did have plans for him, and I admit I like the boy and had always wanted him to be my champion.”

 

“Your champion?” Jason sputtered. “He’s not even your son, how can he be your champion?”

 

Eros tsked and waggled his finger at Jason who scrunched up his face like he couldn’t believe anything that was happening at all. “Like how you are Juno’s champion Jason Grace.”

 

“You can’t have him!” The goddess suddenly shrieked. “He’s mine! He has been mine ever since I saw him watching me. Such a beautiful fragile boy, bordering between hanging on or letting go.”

 

The god of love moved back, his wings flapping as he hovered above them. “You know the rules Eos. You can’t have Nico. Not when he’s in love with another, you cannot mess with my mother again.”

 

“But it’s not a loved returned!” She yelled back, nearing Eros. “I shall not make the same mistake as with Cephalus!” Then she immediately grabbed on to him. Trying to encircle Nico’s body with her rosy arms, but the arrows held her back. “We will be one…”

 

Eros sighed sadly, but it seemed like he didn’t even have much strength to move away from the goddess. His wings began to slow, though it was still evident that he was still resisting. Glowing white against Eos’ reddish warmth. The arrows managed to hold her back just a bit, but were slowly breaking by the second.

 

Percy felt frozen. There was something deep inside of him that wanted to lash out, and yet he didn’t know what to do.

 

“My master is getting weak. He has been giving all of his strength to Nico these past few days, helping him in fighting her off.” Zephyrus sighed, clutching his basket tighter. “I can’t really fight either of them. Soon enough, either my master will have to leave Nico’s body and let her have him. Or he must permanently possess Nico which will end up damaging the boy.”

 

“W-what! We have to do something!” Piper grabbed the god’s hand. “You must know something. Why are Eros and Eos even doing this! Nico has had already enough!” She punched the wall beside her. “There must be something we can do.”

 

“No…” Percy swallowed. “You can’t do anything.” He closed his eyes as he felt his body tremble slightly. “But I can.”

 

Zephyrus smiled. “The floor is all yours demi-god.” He then disappeared.

 

The son of Poseidon took a deep breath just as Eros managed to push Eos away from him. “Nico! I know you can hear me.” He managed to utter out, which caught the attention of the two gods hovering above them.

 

“No!” Eos yelled, hitting Percy with a warm gust of wind, blinding him at the same time. “Silence, demi-god!”

 

Clenching his eyes shut as he braved the winds, Percy stepped forward. He felt Jason and Piper’s hands on his shoulder, pushing him on. “Nico! I know you’re in there! Listen to me.”

 

Eos screamed, diving towards the three demi-gods. Sensing, even without seeing, Percy lashed out with riptide against her. He got a lucky shot and managed to hit her on the arm earning a screech from the goddess. Both Piper and Jason let go of him as they went into their own battle stances and charged against the goddess. Percy opened his eyes, staring at the seething goddess in front of him. He looked away and his eyes landed on Eros, he had an amused look on his face. It was a bit disturbing to see the expression on Nico’s face. “Nico, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you’ve faced all those pains. Pains that I caused.” The god’s eyes flickered from red to Nico’s normal dark ones. “I know better now, but I can’t promise things will start to get better. What I can promise is that I know that I like you Nico, that I like you back the same way you like me.”

 

Percy again should have expected it. It was like he was a living cliché, because as he said those words, everyone stopped moving. The fight in front of him ceased to a halt. Eos stared at him wide eyed, shocked. The same could be said to Jason and Piper. Eros was smiling, though.

 

Gathering all the courage left in him, Percy held out his hand. “I still love Annabeth, and I don’t know where we will go from here. But I love you Nico. I really do.”

 

Eros, like he was deeming that what Percy did was enough, floated down and took Percy’s hand. A light emitted from their clasped hands, engulfing the younger demi-god. In a split second, Eros was now standing beside them, separated from Nico. The son of Hades fell forward, slumping down on Percy.

 

“Well said demi-god.” Eros stood proudly. “Love isn’t easy; it’s sometime more cruel than death, but once you overcome the pain, everything becomes clearer.” He then turned to face Eos, who was now openly sobbing. His wings wide and open. “It’s over Eos. I’m sorry, but Nico was never meant to be yours.”

 

She once again screeched. “This is all your mother’s fault! Cursing me!” A blinding light exploded along with Eos disappearing.

 

Percy shielded both him and Nico, crouching and curling his body over the vulnerable demi-god. He could hear wings flapping as the blinding light slowly faded away, replaced by the warmth of the day light, signaling that it was now midmorning.

 

 

> _“The daybreak ends when the wings shall dart.”_

 

“That was weird in more than ways than one.” Percy heard from below him which made him jump.

 

“Nico! You’re alright!” Percy happily exclaimed, sighing in relief. His two companions scrambling down to sit beside him, crowding the younger boy.

 

Jason immediately hugged him. “Glad your fine.” He muttered.

 

“Cut the puppy pile. I can’t breathe.” Nico pushed Jason away, forcing an obvious fake frown. “I got a massive head ache. Anyone of you weirdoes have ambrosia?”

 

Piper nodded her head and started rummaging in her backpack, looking for the said ambrosia. “Be glad I packed some before we came here.”

 

Percy took Nico’s hand and gripped it tightly. He didn’t know what to do now, but he was just relieved to see that he was fine. He needed to face the consequences of all of this, mainly his feelings and what to do about Annabeth and Nico. But for now he was just enjoying the warmth that was now squeezing his hand back.

* * *

“So how do you three idiots plan to go back to camp?” Nico slightly limped as the slowly made their way out of the tower. He was leaning heavily on both Percy and Jason as they supported him while walking down the stairs. Piper had managed to feed him a square of ambrosia which healed most of his wounds but his legs were still quite weak.

 

Piper, who was walking ahead of them, looked back and flipped a drachma. “I’ll call back to camp and ask if the pegasi managed to get back.”

 

“I’ll try calling Blackjack.” Percy replied as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He gave Nico a small squeeze before letting go, he was still a bit awkward on what he should do now, but he does know Nico probably needs a bit space. It’s probably swimming in his head now to know that his unrequited crush for years has finally returned. He knows they are due for a private talk. A talk he would rather have in the privates of his cabin. He can’t risk doing it in Hades’ cabin. The god already doesn’t like him, he doesn’t need another thing to add to Hades’ _‘Why I hate Percy Jackson’_ list.

 

Jason adjusted his hold on Nico who grunted that he can walk just fine. The blond demi-god just smiled, still not letting the smaller one go. “Just let me do this Nico.”

 

“Whatever.” Nico huffed as they continued to walk.

 

Exiting Westover Hall was smoother than entering it. The sun was already up. The students had started mingling and walking to the canteen for breakfast. Piper once again managed to sweet talk their way out, charm speaking the guard to let them go without a hitch.

 

The sun was a bit blinding as they got out, like it was shining at them specifically. Percy wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, its Apollo after all. It’s probably his way of showing he was glad that they finished the quest or something, or maybe he was just messing with them. That was more likely.

 

“Let’s camp by the woods for a while; Get our strength back.” Jason started, going back into leader mode.

 

The three demi-gods nodded, too tired to suggest anything else. Jason propped Nico on one of the tree stumps as they started making camp. Piper got the food ready, Jason gathered branches and started the fire, and Percy tried looking for some water to drink and maybe bathe in. He was glad it was still warm out and fall hadn’t set in yet. It would have been a bummer if they had to bathe in the cold air of autumn.

 

Sadly, there were no streams or any bodies of water anywhere other than the ocean right off the cliff where Annabeth fell years ago. Percy sat by the rocks and stared at the horizon. The memory was still a bit fresh in his mind despite it happening almost four years ago. It was ironic now that he thought about it. The first time he met Nico was also the first time he lost Annabeth. Although he did get her back in the end, he eventually lost Nico. It was like the two of them couldn’t be part of his life at the same time. Sure Nico and Annabeth had both helped out back in the Labyrinth and at camp against Kronos, but it was just a onetime thing. At the battle at Manhattan, Annabeth and the rest of them were already at Olympus before Nico and Hades came out to help, limiting any kind of interaction between them until everything was resolved. Even when he was at Camp Jupiter he had Nico, but when he got his memories back and Annabeth came to get him, Nico was gone. They could only rescue Nico after leaving Annabeth alone on her own quest for Athena, and rescuing Annabeth resulted them falling to Tartarus with Nico looking on, trying to grab him.

 

It was completely confusing and made his head hurt to think about it. Maybe he was just thinking too much of it, but it was there now, right in front of him. He doesn’t know the extent of his love for Nico, but it was there, just waiting for him. But like he said earlier, he still loves Annabeth, very much so.

 

So where does he begin? All these thoughts were just getting messed up and tangled as he realized a lot of things. Thinking about it wasn’t even untangling it. As everything becomes clear to him, it just makes it more confusing.

 

 _‘Where do I begin?’_ he thought as he pulled his legs towards his chest. Should he talk to Nico first? Or should he talk to Annabeth? Would it be better if he talked to neither, or both at the same time? There was too much to think about.

 

“Percy?”

 

Dropping his legs down and turning around, he found Nico leaning on one of the trees, walking slowly.

 

“What are you doing here? You should be resting.” Percy quickly stood up to help the other demi-god. “Jason and Piper probably have set up camp by now. I couldn’t find any water though.” He tried to steer Nico back to their camp, but despite his weakened state, Nico managed to still stand his ground.

 

“Nico?”

 

“I think we need to talk.” His voice sounded strong as he tried to look at Percy’s eyes, but he could feel the tension and nervousness laced in it. It made Percy equally as nervous. His plan for that private talk inside his cabin just flew out of the window.

 

Percy sighed. Well at least this answered one of his questions. Where to begin? Begin with Nico.

 

“Sure, but let’s sit you down first.” Percy supported Nico as they walked back to the rocks and sat Nico down on the flattest rock he managed to find. He then proceeded to sit beside the demi-god. He debated with himself if that was the right move, to just sit beside Nico; it felt intimate.

 

“Um... so...” Nico awkwardly scratched the back of his head, a faint blush obviously made its way on his cheeks. It made his pale complexion suddenly looked healthier than before. “Jason told me a few things. Like those memory arrows of sort.”

 

The older demi-god nodded. “Yeah, Eros kind of made them for me I think?” He then shrugged. “Made me view your memories on the specific place we got it.”

 

Nico started worrying his lips, biting them. Percy didn’t know how he missed this before, but Nico was actually really cute when he was worried like that.

 

“Hey, it’s cool man. I was a bit flattered to be honest.” Percy gave the boy a smile and leaned his back on the huge rock behind them. “Going through this mission made me realize a lot of things. I’m not sure if you actually heard anything I said back there in the tower.”

 

“I remember everything.” Nico hugged himself, like he was making himself smaller than he already was. “Though a few parts seems like a blur to me, especially when Eros was taking over.” He sighed and looked in the other direction, away from Percy.

 

Percy wanted to reach out, either hug him or just take his hand; to give the boy some comfort. He decided to drop the talk about his confession and ask for another thing instead.  “Nico, what did Eos do to you exactly?”

 

He could see a shiver ran down Nico’s spine and he automatically regretted changing the subject, and asking that stupid question. Of course Nico would have been traumatized, he was practically raped.

 

“I-I’d rather not talk about it.” Nico muttered as he hid his face between his knees. “Just know that Eros had helped.”

 

Percy dumbly nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He tried to loosen up, noticing he had clenched his fist. Despite Nico not saying anything about what happened, the implication of not wanting to talk about it spoke volumes to him. If Eos wasn’t a goddess, he would have tried killing her. Nico doesn’t deserve any of this.

 

And with that realization, Percy realized he didn’t deserve Nico either. He’s still way too much in love with Annabeth, and Nico deserves someone who would love him fully, nothing half-baked like his. Sure, he may have loved Nico now, but it was a love based on the feelings and memories Nico had that he had experienced. It wouldn’t match the intensity of love Nico had given to him, even though it was done secretly. As much as everything sound confusing to his brain, all it made sense to him.

 

“Come on, let’s go back.” Percy stood and offered a hand to Nico.

 

The boy stared at his hand for so long that Percy though maybe he should just take it back, but Nico took it anyway and that made him happy inside. He may not deserve Nico, but he would try his damn best to make him happy.

 

Even with that thought in mind, Percy still had to make a decision.

* * *

The flight back to Camp half-blood was quite monster free. It gave the four of them a huge breather as Nico wasn’t well enough to fight back or to Shadow Travel them away. At first Blackjack was against letting Nico ride with him, Tempest and Queen were also reluctant. But Percy had managed to convince the black pegasus eventually, with a bribe of a box of carrots. He did have an alternative plan, calling Mrs. O’leary wouldn’t have been a problem, but he didn’t like the nausea shadow travelling can cause.

 

Letting the horses to go back to their stable, Percy and Jason escorted Nico towards the Big House while Piper ran on ahead to let Chiron know they’re back and maybe get some ambrosia or nectar.

 

“Percy!” Annabeth waved from the stairs of the Big House. She was leaning casually, like she was waiting for them. She was giving him a sad smile, and knowing her, she is probably anticipating their ‘talk’.

 

“Hey!” He let go of Nico’s arm and waved back at his girlfriend. He quickened his steps and immediately hugged her. “I missed you.”

 

“Missed you too, Seaweed brain.” She hugged back and lightly patted his back. “I’m just glad you’re all okay.”

 

“Not much action, just a few encounters with some monsters then confronting a crazy goddess. The usual.” He replied with a grin and a shrug, which earned him a smack on the head.

 

“Idiot” She fondly smiled before looking behind him seriously; he turned around and saw that Nico was also looking back at her. “Nico, I’m glad that you’re okay.”

 

The boy just nodded and whispered something to Jason, who sighed and started helping Nico up the stairs. “I’ll just get in and talk to Chiron, I’m tired.” he managed to utter out as they passed by.

 

Percy looked back at Annabeth, assessing her reaction. “Sorry, he’s just-”

 

“I know Percy.” She shook her head. “We should talk about it later; you still have to report to Chiron.”

 

“Yeah...” He sighed and walked towards the door. “See you later at the dining pavilion?”

 

“Sure.”

* * *

Nico was quiet the entire time they were relaying what happened to Chiron. All of them had a silent understanding that they would leave out the ‘Percy-confessed-his-love-to-Nico-to-save-him-from-Eos’ thing. They just gave him the version where the collected arrows from Nico’s memories were the key in saving him, which was in a way true, so they weren’t exactly lying. It was decided that the less people who knew, the better. Though they all knew it would come out to everyone eventually, at least they would have time to sort it out first before chaos started.

 

Hazel was sobbing and hugging Nico, scared that she might have lost him, but also relieved at the same time that he was back. She was there sitting beside Chiron and Piper when they came in. It was obvious that Piper was using her Charm speak again to make the girl sit and wait for Nico to come inside instead of running and tackling him on the ground outside.

 

“I’m just glad that you’re fine now Nico,” Chiron smiled at the boy “but I think it might be better for you to stay at the Big House and have you looked after.” He moved back a bit and gestured for them to follow him upstairs. “Being possessed by a god can be taxing, and what’s more that it was prolonged and you had another god trying to...” He shook his head. “It’s better if we get one of Apollo’s children to check on you.” He then turned to Jason. “Could you call Will here?”

 

Jason nodded and looked at Percy before heading out.

 

He sighed and held out a hand to Nico so he could help him get up the stairs. Nico grunted lightly as he was already leaning on Hazel, but as strong as she was and as thin as Nico was it was still a bit hard for her to help him up the stairs.

 

Chiron looked back at them with amusement in his eyes before disappearing up the second floor. the three of them slowly following him.

 

They ended up in a small room that held pretty much all the essentials a wounded demi-god needed. It has a single size bed pushed up on the right wall with a window beside it, a table and a chair to eat on, a small drawer with a lamp, and a one door cabinet for clothes; there was a door on the left side that probably headed to a bathroom. The wall’s color was pale, almost white like in hospitals. All in all, Percy didn’t think it was comfortable to live in although he would probably go mad by staying there for too long.

 

“You should lay down while waiting for Will.” Chiron instructed. “I’ll get someone to cook a meal for you.”  
  
Nico muttered a small thank you which made Percy smile as he helped the boy sit down on the bed.  
  
“I’ll see you later.” He whispered to the boy before getting out, following Chiron down the stairs. The centaur gave him a small smile before heading to the kitchen. He now wondered if Chiron knew about his new feelings for Nico.

 

Heading out, he first made his way to his cabin. Days out there looking for Nico and no decent shower had to be fixed. A good long bath was just what he needed right now.

* * *

“Annabeth...”

 

The blonde girl shook her head and smiled. It was a rather pained smile and Percy hated seeing it on her face. “To tell you the truth, I want to say that you have to reject Nico and break his heart.” She sighed and leaned on his shoulder. They were sitting by the beach, the waves lapping at their feet, after meeting up at the dining pavilion. The place was too crowed by demi-gods that they couldn’t even talk seriously without anyone eavesdropping. “I love you, and I want you to be with me and no one else.”

 

“I know...”

 

Annabeth pursed her lips, Percy couldn’t help but to lean down and peck them; it earned him a smile. “But you love him now, and as much as that hurts, I have to accept that. I’m not that selfish.”

 

Percy curled his fingers around a lock of her hair; he continued to play with it as they sat in silence. Her words lying heavy between them, waiting for the other shoe to drop, and he hopes it doesn’t. He loves both of them, and it hurts to even think about letting one of them go. “I still love you though. I never stopped.” He eventually said.

 

“I know you do Percy, but this isn’t right anymore. If you falling in love with another person while still being with me, it means that there must be something wrong between us.”

 

“No, that’s not true.” He frowned, not knowing where Annabeth even got that idea. They were perfect together; they worked really well and had faced so many things that challenged their love for each other, how could there be something wrong with that?

 

She took his free hand in hers, drawing small circles in his palm. “I’m sorry, but I’m thinking about it in a logical kind of sense. I know sometimes it doesn’t work that way, but my brain just feeds me the most logical explanation on things.” She sighed. “I know there’s nothing wrong with us, but somehow there is for you to fall for someone else.”

 

He snuggled closer to her, letting go of her hand and fully wrapping his arms around her. “Can’t we have a threesome or something like that? Shared custody?”

 

A laugh escaped Annabeth and she nudges Percy because of that. “As much as our parents love polyamory, I don’t think it’s for me. And I get too jealous, so sharing isn’t an option.”

 

Percy nods at that, remembering the times she was jealous of Rachel. It was a rather nasty sight, and they weren’t even dating at that time.

 

“When you IMed me about liking Nico, all I wanted to do was cry and yell. Murder Aphrodite or something along those lines.” She looked back at the ocean with sad eyes, showing regret. “I wanted to hurt Nico when I saw him earlier, strangle him while you and Jason were holding him up. But I held back because I knew none of this is his fault. He didn’t force or made you love him back; he was even running away from it.” She laughed bitterly at that, she must have remembered what he had told her in his last Iris Message, about Nico’s feelings and him running away from camp because of it. “And yet, he still manages to help you while running away, save you countless of times from the background, even not knowingly.” Bob, she was talking about Bob’s sacrifice for the two of them, a sacrifice that wouldn’t have happened if Nico didn’t believe in Percy and hadn’t befriended the Titan.

 

“He’s a walking contradiction.”

 

“He is.” She replied after some time. “It shows that no matter how he denies it, his love for you just over power his own personal needs and wants.”

 

“It’s kind of heavy when you put it that way.” Percy pouts. “It puts me on a lot of pressure, like there’s this part of me that wants to show him that it doesn’t have to be that way. But it’s not something forced though, like I am required to return his feelings because of all the sacrifices he did that I just learned.” He quickly explained; he felt like he was a mess of feelings though as he shook his head once again. “It’s hard to express it; I don’t even understand it myself. I just felt like I have to return all of the things he did for me, not because of guilt but because it’s him.”

 

“I think I kind of understand that.”

 

“So what are we supposed to do now?” he said with a sigh. They still weren’t ending with a plausible conclusion after all the talking.

 

“We let go...”

 

“Wha-” Percy felt his breath hitched. “But Annabeth...”

 

“No Percy, Nico deserves your love as much as I do, but I can’t share you. I don’t think I can. And it would be unfair for you and for the two of us if you choose between us.”

 

“Maybe I can-”

 

“Percy, its fine, I- I can get over it.” She turned and once again gave him that pained smile. “It hurts, but it’s for the best. If we are actually meant to be together then fate will find a way for us to get back together, but for now fate is telling me to let go of you and let you think this over.”

 

“I don’t want to lose you Annabeth.”

 

She laughed and lightly punched him. “You’re not gonna lose me, Seaweed brain. It takes more than us breaking up for me to be completely out of your life.”

 

“I just... I don’t understand, how can you take it lightly like this? I fell in love with another person! Not just any other person but with another guy! I just became gay- bi or whatever sexual orientation I fall in!” Percy exclaimed, dumbfounded. “Aren’t you even mad? ‘Cause I am confused as hell about this!”

 

The light punch earlier had been replaced by something much more painful to his stomach. “Oh, I am mad Percy, but I’m not mad at you or at Nico. I’m not even mad at myself. I’m mad because we were put in this kind of situation. You didn’t cheat on me Percy, and Nico didn’t even force his way to you. It just happened.” She pushed him away and hugged herself. “I even thought that maybe Aphrodite was messing with your feelings, but hearing what really happened makes sense to me. You just fell and that was that. Gender doesn’t matter when it comes to love Percy. We love who we love.”

 

“I’m sorry...” Percy felt sick; Annabeth’s punch didn’t match the pain he felt inside his heart. He felt like he was letting go of a huge piece of his life. “I really do love you.”

 

“I know Percy, I love you too.” Then she started laughing. “Did you just seriously have your gay epiphany while we’re breaking up?”

 

“W-What?!” Percy sputtered. “NO!” his eyes wide as his arms started flailing a little. “I had a small one back in Apollo’s chariot while on our way to rescue Nico.” He pouted.

 

“You’re an idiot.” She continued to laugh. “But I love you all the same.”

* * *

Lying down on the bed and doing nothing was getting on Nico’s nerves. He hated feeling this weak; all his energy drained leaving him helpless. He knew he had to rest and heal up, but just lying down made his brain work. It relives the memories of his capture. Memories he would rather not remember.

 

Eos was nice at the start. She showed him affection and love that he never expected to receive from anyone, something that he had been wishing for this whole time. And yet, it felt wrong. To be held by the goddess like that, it made him feel dirty. So he resisted. He struggled to get away, which just provoked Eos to actually…

 

Nico shuddered as he wrapped his blanket around him tightly.

 

He was lucky that Eros possessed him; he gave him the strength and ability to actually resist a few of Eos’ advances. Though there were times that the goddess would over power them, especially when Nico’s energy level was too low that Eros couldn’t do anything for him. Even his demi-god abilities didn’t work, as Eos had placed a restraining spell on him.

 

A tear slipped down Nico’s face. He was tainted, tainted by a goddess. To others, it may seem to be an honor to be chosen to be a goddess’ consort, but to him all he felt was disgust. He didn’t know what he did to deserve this. All he wanted to do now was to crawl to the darkest pit and die.

 

One would think that being in Tartarus was more traumatizing than being raped, but what they didn’t know was that in Tartarus at least he had his powers and sword to actually stand a chance, even though he was captured in the end, he fought hard. This, being raped, it was entirely different. It messed with his head. He was too weak to even push her away, no powers to lash out to her. He was completely helpless, laid bare at her mercy. Literally.

 

It was a good thing Percy came. Percy. That stupid demi-god who he was trying to get away from had just saved him again. It was like he had a never ending list of things he owes him, and yet Percy never asked for something in return, just his loyalty, something that Nico had already given him right from the start. It made Nico fall for him more, which he knew was a bad thing.

 

Despite the latest happenings, he knew that Percy will never leave Annabeth. They were perfect together, and he’d rather not be the smudge that would ruin the happy picture of them together. Nico was just glad that Percy loved him, in the way that he had always wanted. He was content with that, the thought that even just once, Percy had loved him.

 

A knock on the door startled Nico’s thoughts. He grunted and sat up, leaning on the bed’s head board. “Come in.”

 

“Hey Nico.” His sister came in, carrying a tray of food that she had fetched an hour or so ago. She had left when lunch came and had promised to come back and bring him dinner. He knew she saw how messed up his face was from crying because she immediately put the tray on the table and quickly sat beside him, hugging him. “Oh Nico.”

 

He didn’t have to say or explain anything to her; she just hugged him knowing that he was going through something. That just made Nico appreciates his sister more, which made him sob openly.

 

“You’re safe now.” She whispered in his ears. “I’m here, you’re safe.”

 

He dumbly nodded and hugged her back, and that was when Percy Jackson came in.

 

“Uh… I’ll just come back later.” He gave them a smile before trying to close the door behind him.

 

“It’s fine Percy.” He managed to say between sobs as he tried to wipe his tears with the back of his hand, Hazel helping him out on that. “Sorry about that.” He whispered to her.

 

She shook her head, smiling. She really was the best sister he could have asked, minus Bianca of course.

 

“I just wanted to check up on you, and see if you’d eaten dinner yet.” Percy said as he shuffle back in, scratching the back of his neck.

 

Hazel pointed at the small table at the side which made Nico snicker. “Obviously he hasn’t” She said, giggling at how awkward Percy seemed. “I just came in and brought that.”

 

“Oh.” Percy visibly blushed at that. “I didn’t notice.” He laughed and sat at the chair. “Should I leave so you can eat?”

 

Nico shrugged. “Nah, its fine” He moved so his legs were now hanging off the side of the bed. “Just pass me the tray so I can eat.”

 

He grinned and lifted the tray, handing it to Nico. “Here you go, Sleeping Beauty.”

 

Hazel started giggling while Nico raised his brow at him. “Sleeping Beauty? As far as I know, I am not sleeping and certainly not a princess or a girl for that matter.”

 

Percy still had that shit eating grin plastered on his face though. “It’s something I’ve been thinking when we were rescuing you. The whole quest was like a cliché of fairy tale princess stories. You were held up in that tower, practically sleeping ‘cause Eros possess you.” Then he suddenly blushed, which made Nico blush too, he somehow made the connection now. “And you know, you were save by-”

 

“STOP!” Nico yelled, his face was probably as red as a tomato now. “I-I get it.” He quickly shoved a pizza in his mouth to stop himself from stammering out about being saved by a prince and woken up by true love. “Eat that” He mumbled before eating another piece of pizza.

 

Hazel continued to giggle beside him though, which he didn’t let pass so he very much glared at her.

 

“What? I don’t really know what happened, and somehow, I think I missed a point in what Percy had said.” She smiled at him, but her giggles were still there. “But I just imagined you wearing a pink princess dress.”

 

“Oh gods…” He face palmed as Percy also started laughing loudly. The image also came up in his mind, it didn’t look that bad, but it was just really something he is not into, ever. Okay, so it was that bad. His pale and lanky body fitted to a puffy pink dress covered in jewels and sequins. He visibly blanched at that. “Urgg.. just… no.” He shook his head which just made his two companions laugh more.

 

He continued to glare at them, which he eventually decided was futile. “You both are hopeless.” He grunted as he resumed eating. But deep down, he was glad they were there, even if they were laughing at his expense. It made him forget the things he had been through the past days, even if just for a while. 

* * *

Days had passed, Nico had finally regained his strength and Percy was glad to see him healthy once again, well as healthy as he could get. Nico was still too thin for his liking though, but Chiron and Will declared he was healthy, though he should stay put and remain at camp for the time being to monitor if there will be lingering effects of his body being drained. He was dismissed and was allowed to go back to his cabin again.

 

They were spending more time together; everyday Percy would come to Nico’s cabin to talk to him even for just an hour. They would sometimes play games or just talk about anything, nothing in particular, whenever they didn’t have anything else to do. When Nico could go out and start camp duties, Percy switched his schedule around so he could do almost everything with Nico; sword fighting, archery, and even the lava wall, he would keep on switching with other campers so he could spend time with the son of Hades. He didn’t want to look like a stalker though, so there were times where he wouldn’t try and spend time with him, but he would start to miss him though. People had started to talk though, and he just told them that he’s looking out for Nico, worried that something might happen after that energy drain thing, however he never denied if someone asked if he liked Nico.

 

But the thing was both of them have never talked about what happened to Nico, nor the feelings Percy confessed to save him. It didn’t felt right for Percy to just open the topic suddenly. Discuss the feelings he had for the boy. Plus, there was that 3 month rule right? He didn’t have to rush things. He was, after all, enjoying the times they spent together.

 

But the inevitable talk came anyway just a month after Nico’s rescue. With a grin on his face, Percy knocked and went into Nico’s cabin, wanting to ask the younger demi-god if he’d like to swim at the beach with him. What surprised him was to see Annabeth sitting on the opposite bed to the one Nico was sitting on.

 

A frown was set on Nico’s face when he saw Percy came in, an emotion that Annabeth mirrored.

 

“Percy...” Annabeth started, standing up and crossing her arms. “Please explain to me why Nico doesn’t know that we broke up?”

 

“I... uhh...” Percy bit his lip. He didn’t really want to talk about those things with Nico yet. He didn’t want to burden the kid with too much emotional stress. “It never came up?” He explained lamely.

 

A grunt of displeasure came from Nico and he shot him an apologetic look.

 

“Right, and yet for a month you have been coming here and talking to him.” Annabeth glared. “Do pray tell why it never came up?”

 

Percy pulled the collar of his shirt nervously. “Do I have to?”

 

Annabeth’s face softens up. “Percy, we broke up so you can have the time to think, time to see if you would want to be with Nico.” She gestured to Nico who was still frowning, but was now glaring at his hands that were sitting on his lap. “Were you even serious about liking Nico?!”

 

“I am Annabeth!” Percy’s eyes widen. “I just didn’t want-”

 

“Can you both leave?” Nico suddenly flippantly yelled. “I get it.” He then pointed at Annabeth. “You broke up with him because he likes me and wanted this to be fair.” He then moved to point at Percy. “And he didn’t make a move other than being friends with me, probably because he realized he didn’t like me at all.” He concluded bitterly.

 

“No! It’s not-”

 

“Shut up!” Nico glared at him. “I feel so stupid right now. When we left Westover hall after that confession I thought that if you chose to break up with Annabeth, I would have a chance. That you would give me that chance because you said you love me. But when that didn’t happen I was resigned and happy to just spend time with you!” His voice trembled. Percy tried to say something, opening his mouth to argue that it wasn’t that he didn’t want Nico, but the glare the boy was still giving him made him cringe. “Then I learn that you have been single for a month now, and what? We’ve never even talked about it even once! You’ve always avoided the subject!”

 

“I didn’t want to rush it!” Percy yelled.

 

Annabeth looked at the two of them and sighed. “I think it’s time I leave.” She shook her head and started walking towards the door. There was a flash of pain in her eyes that Percy wish he didn’t see. “You two obviously need to talk.” She pushed Percy towards Nico’s bed before closing the door behind her, leaving the two of them alone.

 

Nico started laughing, but it wasn’t a happy one. It was full of hatred. “I’m so stupid. I didn’t even know. For a month I was too caught up with you hanging out with me that I didn’t even see that you and Annabeth have broken up.” He shook his head. “It all makes sense now, the talks behind my back...”

 

“Nico...”

 

“You know about how I feel about you Percy.” All the anger and fight in Nico’s voice left him, all Percy can hear now was how sad and disappointed the boy was. Tears were starting to form in his eyes and all Percy wanted to do was to hug him. “I’ve loved you since I was ten.”

 

“I know and I’m sorry” Percy sighed, giving in to his urges and rushed to Nico’s side, hugging him. Nico stiffened and tried to push him away. “But I didn’t want this to look like something meaningless.” He started as he rubs the boy’s back, soothing him. Not letting go. “I love you Nico. I really do. But I didn’t want it to look like it was the effect of the quest. I- if I immediately asked you out after I broke up with Annabeth right after your rescue, it would look like you ruined us. That you seduced me or something.”

 

“But-”

 

“You heard people talking; everyone thought that Annabeth and I would get married someday. Our breaking up shook their belief and they started looking for someone to blame it on.”

 

“It’s none of their business.” Nico grunted, now hugging Percy back.

 

Percy chuckled. “It’s not, but I don’t want you to look bad to anyone.” He smiled and pulled back a little, wiping the tears on Nico’s face. “I know you want everyone to accept you here at camp. It just didn’t felt right to ruin all of that, because it’s important to you. And I heard about this three month thing, so I didn’t want to rush it.”

 

“Three month what?”

 

“I heard that you have to wait about three months after a break up before you start dating again.”

 

Nico laughed. “You’re a dork you know that? No one follows that thing. Who told you that?”

 

Percy gave him a sheepish smile. “Travis.”

 

Nico shook his head and buried his face on Percy’s shoulder. “Stupid.”

 

He smiled and pulled the boy closer. “Nico?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

He could practically feel Nico’s blush as the boy’s face heats up. “You really are stupid for even asking that.”

 

Percy laughs loudly, pulling back from the boy once again to kiss him; it earned him a wide eyed red faced Nico, which he loved to see. Maybe he should tease his boyfriend a lot more now. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

The camp was in chaos once it came out that Percy and Nico were dating. A few people from Hermes and Aphrodite’s cabin had started arguing. As it turns out, the girls in Hermes Cabin made a bet against the girls in Aphrodite’s cabin whether or not Percy would date Nico. Of course, despite Aphrodite’s children being the daughter of the goddess of love, they should have known that no one should ever bet against Hermes’ kids. They always win. Whether they cheated or not, no one knows, but at the end of the week the Hermes Cabin now sports a 24 inch flat screen TV, complete with a surround-sound system and game consoles. They have never been so smug yet since their cabin’s last biggest prank.

 

It amused Percy and annoyed Nico, but despite all of that everyone seemed to be okay with the idea of them dating. On the very first day they came out holding hands, people had started congratulating them, a lot of them even cheered. Clarisse even commented about knowing Percy was gay right from the start, but it was told with a huge friendly smile that just made Percy laugh.

 

“It’s because you’ve been stalking Nico since you got him back.” Jason explained to them two months after the said ‘coming out’ at camp fire. They were all sitting on a huge log separated from the other campers while the children of Apollo sang in the back ground.  Jason and Piper were snuggling near the fire. Hazel and Frank were holding hands while sitting beside Leo who was tinkering with some device that he said was Odysseus’ astrolabe- Percy didn’t listen much when he explained it. Annabeth was sitting beside him while Nico was sitting in between Percy’s leg, letting the older boy hug him from behind.

 

“I was not!” Percy blushed while Nico actually giggled. Percy glared at his boyfriend, feeling betrayed. “You’re supposed to be on my side.” He pouted.

 

Nico grinned. “But it’s kind of true Percy.”

 

Piper nodded, grinning widely. “You were even begging 12 year olds to exchange schedules with you for morning archery.”

 

“You suck at archery by the way.” Annabeth added.

 

“Shut up! You’re supposed to be on my side, too.” He continued to pout.

 

“My being your ex-girlfriend doesn’t automatically mean I’m on your side.” She laughed.

 

He was glad Annabeth wasn’t being awkward with them at all. There were times that Percy would see her look at him or Nico with a wistful look in her eyes, and he couldn’t blame her. He would still feel guilty about them breaking up, thinking that maybe he made the wrong choice. But whenever he sees Nico smiling at him, all his walls down and happy, Percy knew he did make the right decision, that Annabeth was stronger than that.

 

Percy buried his face on Nico’s back. “... save me.” He mumbled which made Nico laugh before talking to Hazel about getting an apartment at New Rome.

 

They both decided to get an apartment there for Nico. Percy still had to finish high school at Goode, he owed that as much to Paul who got him there in his 9th grade, and he did promise to finish it. So he would be coming back home to his mom, but will occasionally drop by to visit Nico. He only had a year to go and maybe he’d go to a college in New Rome and live with Nico. The idea of them living together made him both giddy and warm.

 

Nico would be attending a high school in New Rome. He would have to study Latin though, as the books were written for Roman demi-gods. It was a challenge Nico wanted to face and Percy would support him all the way.

 

Who would have thought that the things he had planned with Annabeth would eventually come true not with her though, but with Nico di Angelo. The geeky boy he tried to saved four years ago. The boy who sold him out to Hades for a chance to know his mother, but at the same time he was the boy who made him partially indestructible and made sure he got out of the war alive. Nico di Angelo was a lot of things, he was complicated and moody, but he loves him anyways.

 

He pulled him closer, hugging him tighter. Nico turned from his talk with Hazel and smiled at him. Everything just felt right as they closed the space between them and kissed.

* * *

Nico woke up screaming, trashing on his bed and hurriedly throwing his blanket away from him like it burned him. He started shaking as he wrapped his arms around himself, eyes unfocused as he look around like something was after him in the four dark corners of his cabin.

 

“Please don’t...” He muttered before clutching his head and burying it on his knees, moving back towards the head board. “Don’t touch me.” Scared and helpless, that was how he felt as he tried to hide from whatever was out there. His powers started hay wiring. The shadows had started dancing around, wreaking havoc inside, throwing everything they could reach, and yet no noise came from them. The closed walls remained sound proof amidst the chaos. Random bones started popping out and forming into skeletons that marched and formed a wall around him. Tears stared falling down his face as he started screaming once again.

 

A loud clash made him flinched out of his stupor. He slowly looked up as the light from moon and green Greek fire emitted from the now broken down door, illuminating half of the room. The shadows stopped moving and the bones fell back on the ground returning to their unanimated state, leaving his cabin a wreck with nothing standing other than his own bed. “Percy...” He mumbled to the figure standing there shocked at the scene before him. Percy was just wearing his pyjama pants, holding riptide on his right hand, panting like he just sprinted in a 100 meter run.

 

Percy made a quick look around the cabin to sense any kind of danger. He was then enveloped in a warm hug that made his body relax and slack against the son of Poseidon when he deemed the coast was clear. His boyfriend started cuddling him, whispering sweet words of comfort. “Shhh, you’re okay.” He repeated. “I’m here, you’re safe.”

 

Nico continued to cry as he hugs Percy back. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be comforted, he wasn’t the touchy feely kind of guy and he didn’t want to look weak after all, but he was too shook up to care. He was just thankful that Percy was there to hold him when he was feeling vulnerable.

 

After a while Nico finally calmed down. They were now snuggling under a blanket. Percy had his arms around him. Nico’s head laid on Percy’s chest as the older boy gave him soothing back rubs.

 

“Was it Tartarus?” Percy eventually asked him, his voice was as low as he it could get. He probably concluded that it was a nightmare despite the chaos the room was in.

 

He shook his head and sighed. “No... I-it was Eos. I dreamt about Eos.”

 

Percy stiffened beneath him and he felt the arms around him tighten. “Do you want to talk about it? About what happened back there?”

 

Nico swallowed. He doesn’t want to, but he had to. It would eat him alive if he doesn’t talk to anyone about it. “I-I was unconscious most of the time. Eros helped a lot by putting me to sleep and letting me regain my strength. B-but when I’m awake, s-she would do things to me.” He started to tremble again, remembering Eos touches across his body.

 

“Shhh.. it’s alright Nico.” Percy whispered, caressing him. “You don’t have to talk about it.” He then kissed the top of his head, apologetically. “I’m sorry I asked.”

 

Nico snuggled closer, but he could feel his body shaking. “No, I have to talk, or else the nightmares won’t stop.” He sniffled. “There were times I could over power her, with the help of Eros.  She would be in pain when she would touch me. But when I couldn’t, s-she would... I... gods, I feel so dirty.” He started openly crying. “I rubbed myself raw the first time I had the chance to take a bath. She took me over and over, and I couldn’t do anything.” He tried to move away again and curl into himself, feeling small in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Why would you even want me when I’m tainted and dirty now?”

 

“You’re not dirty Nico. I love you and I will always want you.” Percy gritted his teeth, but tried to stay calm as he held the boy down. Wanting to soothe and remind the boy that he wasn’t tainted at all. “I want to kill Eos for what she did to you. You didn’t deserve any of that. No one deserves that, I’m sure your dad thinks so too.”

 

“Oh Hera, my father!” He quickly sat up, managing to pull away from his self-pity as he remembered his father. “I’ve been here for more than two months and I haven’t reported back to him yet!”

 

Percy pulled him back down. “Nico, I’m sure Hazel informed your dad what happened. He would probably make an appeal at Olympus or something like curse her. Just rest okay?” He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and smiled. “You’re not in any way disgusting just because Eos did those things to you.  You’re beautiful you know that?”

 

Nico felt his face heathen and looked down, embarrassed. “I’m not.” He mumbled. How can Percy even think he’s beautiful? He’s full of scars, emotionally and physically.

 

The older boy just chuckled. “Cute too.”

 

“A-are you sure?” he started twisting his fingers, which Percy put to a stop as he put his hands over his, his thumb rubbing small circles on his. He knew Percy heard the unspoken question though. _‘Are you sure you even want to be with me?’_

 

“Positive.” Percy then grinned, lighting up the sour mood caused by the nightmare. “You’re the cutest guy I know. I’m glad you’re my boyfriend.”

 

“H-how did you even know I kind of needed you here anyway?” Nico turned his head up to look at Percy, though he was still blushing, trying to change the subject. All those things Percy just said made his head spin from all the love they had in them. He wasn’t used to receiving so much affection after years of being isolated and having death as the only companion.

 

The older boy smiled and pecked his lips, letting him change the topic. “I heard you screaming from my cabin.”

 

That made Nico frown, his cabin was too far for him to hear. “If you heard me screaming, then at least half the camp would have been here. This is Cabin 13...You sleep at Cabin 3.” His was at least four cabins down from there considering the omega shape the cabins form. If he did hear him it would have woken up a lot of people, especially the Hermes Cabin which was just across from there. Plus the place was sound proof; it had no windows and only one door, which was not broken. How could he have heard him?

 

“Huh? That’s weird.” A confused look flashed on Percy’s face. “Now that you said...” He pursed his lips. “But I swore I heard you scream. It woke me up and I ran here.”

 

“And busted down my door, now I have to replace it in the morning.” Nico tilted his head to the side, teasing his boyfriend. But it was indeed weird.  He shook his head and lay back down. “It doesn’t matter though, how you heard me. I’m just glad you’re here.”

 

“hmm...” Percy hummed happily.  “Me too. I want to always be there when you need me, nightmare or not. I was scared you would be taken away again.”

 

There was a comfortable silence that lay between them. All Nico could hear was their steady breathing and Percy’s heartbeat. It made him feel calm and safe, knowing that Percy was just beside him.

 

“Will you stay with me? Just until after I fall asleep again.” Nico nervously asked, looking at his boyfriend pleadingly.

 

Percy bumped his head slightly, tucking his head into the boy’s shoulder. “I’ll stay as long as you want me, Ghost Boy.”

 

Nico smiled and closed his eyes. “Shut up Percy.” He fell asleep in the arms of the boy he thought he would never have. And hopefully this time, without any nightmares.

 

_“But it feels so great to know that the person you love wants you, gave you a chance, and that you did have a chance to begin with; you just didn’t know it was there till it hit you...”_

**Author's Note:**

> (1) In Greek mythology, **Ēōs (Ἠώς, or Ἕως)** is a Titaness and the goddess of the dawn, who rose each morning from her home at the edge of the Oceanus.
> 
> At the close of night she rose front the couch of her beloved Tithonus, and on a chariot drawn by the swift horses Lampus and Phaëton she ascended up to heaven from the river Oceanus, to announce the coming light of the sun to the gods as well as to mortals.
> 
> (2) **Lampus** \- "Firebright" one of the two horses that drove the chariot of Eos, the other one being Phaethon.
> 
> (3) **Phaethon** \- "Daybright" one of the horses of Eos.
> 
> (4) **Eros** \- Originally was the primordial god of lust, beauty, love, and intercourse; he was also worshiped as a fertility deity. His Roman counterpart was Cupid (desire), also known as Amor (love).
> 
> In later myths, he was the son of the deities Aphrodite and Ares: it is the Eros of these later myths who is one of the erotes. Eros was associated with athleticism, with statues erected in gymnasia, and "was often regarded as the protector of homosexual love between men." Eros was depicted as often carrying a lyre or bow and arrow. He was also depicted accompanied by dolphins, flutes, roosters, roses, and torches.
> 
> References: 
> 
> http://www.mythindex.com/greek-mythology/E/Eos.html  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eos  
> http://www.goddess-guide.com/eos.html  
> http://ancienthistory.about.com/od/egodsandgoddesses/g/EosDawn.htm  
> http://www.theoi.com/Ouranios/Eros.html  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erotes_(mythology)
> 
> A/N: I do hope I didn't disappoint. Thank you for reading this. I had spent hours and hours researching about Eos and Eros, and I do hope I did justice with their character. 
> 
> If anyone would notice, I love playing with Eros. I love the idea of him taking Nico as his champion, as with my other fanfic Agape. I love the idea that I've read that he is a guardian of homoerotic love, which explains Favonius/Zephyros being under him. I also like the Erotes, and you can't have Eros with out mentioning the Erotes (which is why I started that other fanfic series Amortetti (What is Love?)).
> 
> Apollo is really my favorite God (Hera is my favorite goddess though, but she isn't here cause I can't manage to put her in) so yeah, he needed to be in this.
> 
> And yes, everyone can be raped. A girl, a boy, a gay guy, a lesbian, or even trans can be raped. The idea of using a female character raping a male gay character came into me when I saw a few tumblr post about male rape victims that weren't recognized by a lot of people. That was what mainly inspired me to add that part. The awareness of it, that girls can also rape guys.
> 
> Either way, if you didn't understand anything, don't hesitate to leave a message. Thank you so much.


End file.
